Pokemon: The Legend of Red
by Kirayamato234
Summary: Red's story on how he became a legendary trainer and how he met the girl of his life. This is is My custom version of merging the game version story and adventures manga Red story. Also includes a story of Red x Leaf\Green which in this story is one person. Extra notes: this story contains non Pokemon characters too. Burningleafshipping and Luckyshipping.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**A JOURNEY BEGINS**

The Kanto Region. A region full of wild pokemon, strong trainers and perilous places.

All is usual, trainers aiming to collect all badges and aiming for the Pokemon league, the police fighting Team Rocket and the people from the slums causing unease to the society and the hidden corruption at the Kanto Government.

But one day it will change because a 15 year-old boy named Red decided to finally become a pokemon trainer.

"Red breakfast is ready", his mom told him as he went downstairs.

"Thanks mom", Red is in a hurry to Professor Oak's laboratory but he decided to eat first. It only took him 10 minutes to finish eating and he rushed outside. "Later mom."

As he is walking towards the Laboratory he noticed a pretty normal sized house which looks new at first glance but seems deserted. At the gate there is a sign 'for sale.'

Meanwhile while he is ready to swing by the Lab the Professor's grandson is already there first.

"Hey gramps I'm here now", Blue Oak said. "As you promised, give me all the starters now so I can start my quest."

"Uhm Blue… ", Professor Oak broke off and took a deep breath. "I decided that it's too much to give you all. "

"But you told me yesterday that you're giving me all three! "

"Oh don't be selfish Blue", Professor Oak said in a serious matter. True he told Blue that he will give him all three starters yesterday but he suddenly changed his mind when he remembered that there is someone else who wanted to start a journey.

"Dang it! I'm your grandson! ", Blue continued to put. "That's why you should give me all of them! " He continues to haggle Professor Oak to give him all the three starters.

The doors swung open and Red enters the Laboratory. Some of Professor Oak's aides even greeted him.

"Oh Red boy come over here", Professor Oak invited him and he did as he was told.

"What are you doing here? ", asked Blue.

Ever since they were babies they were always fighting with each other but that's how their friendship works. Since childhood they are actually close friends.

"I'm here to get my starter Pokemon", said Red excitedly. He can't believe that the day is finally coming, the day his journey will begin. The journey to become a Pokemon master.

"Gramps why him?! ", Blue started pouting again as he faced Professor Oak with a murderous look. "Just give him pokeballs or something, let him catch his first Pokemon!"

"Oh as I said earlier don't be selfish Blue", Professor Oak said in response. "I'll be generous and give you two instead."

"OH whatever! ", Blue finally lost his patience as he stamped his foot and did a face palm to himself. "You know what? I don't care anymore about starter Pokemon gramps!"

Then he faced Red. "Don't expect that you will beat me just because you get to have a starter Pokemon! Remember this! I will rise to greatness without needing a starter Pokemon from this Laboratory! ", that was Blue's last words before he rushed outside of the Laboratory, closing the doors with angry force that made a very loud "BANG!" sound.

A few moments of silence before Professor Oak found his voice. "So Red", he began and he faced Red. "Since you're here for you starter Pokemon you're now free to choose one."

Red nodded. He looked at the three pokeballs, each one had labels 'Squirtle', 'Bulbasaur', and 'Charmander.'

Without the needing of choosing Red took the 'Charmander' pokeball instantly and launched it to the air to summon Charmander.

He caught Charmander to his arms and hugged it, Charmander growled in satisfaction to see his new companion.

"So you're choosing the Fire-type Charmander? Nice choice, suits your name", Professor Oak smiled.

"Charmander, you're my partner from this day on, we will travel and battle together", Red said excitedly and Charmander growled happily again.

After that Professor Oak gave Red a Pokedex and told him about his request.

"So you want me to fill this Pokedex with data? How? ", asked Red.

"Simple, when you catch a Pokemon the data is filled, when you see a Pokemon only its cry and incomplete data is obtained."

"But Professor you could do it yourself right?"

"I'm old now… ", Professor Oak said. "And it is your time and Blue's to do my dream."

"You can count on me Professor."

After that Red left the Laboratory with Charmander.

He found his way to route 1 and in an instant he saw a Pidgey. He decided that he wanted to test Charmander's strength so he told Charmander to attack but instead the Pidgey fled.

Red spent hours in the route, battling some Rattatas and Caterpies and training Charmander when all of a sudden a Poliwag appeared from nowhere.

Charmander and Poliwag had a staredown for moments then in moments Poliwag went near Red.

"What? ", Red asked and he is looking at Charmander he seems fond of Poliwag.

He then realized that Poliwag wanted him to be its trainer.

"So you want to join us? ", Red asked and Poliwag nodded. "Alright Poliwag. "

He threw a pokeball and in a few seconds Poliwag is caught. He then looked at his Pokedex and saw that Poliwag's data is fully recorded.

"HEY RED", someone called him from the right side. He turned to see Blue.

"Oi Blue, I didn't took all the starters", Red said. "Come back to the Laboratory now and you can still make it up with Professor, you know, you can still get those remaining starters."

"No need", Blue boasted. "I already have my own Pokemon, care to test?"

"Yeah sure! ", Red said as he sends out Poliwag while Blue sends out his Eevee.

"It seems you only have 2 Pokemon so we will only do a 2 vs 2 battle."

"Why how many Pokemon do you have already?"

"A full party of six", Blue said as he smiled proudly.

Poliwag used Bubble while Eevee is very quick to prevent the attack. Poliwag is persistent and he then uses Pound many times, missing its target.

"What the… ", Red broke off.

"Eevee finish it, use Tackle! ", Blue shouted as Eevee found its target accurately, tackling Poliwag and defeating it. Poliwag is completely unconscious.

"Poliwag! ", Red called worriedly and he returns him back to his pokeball. "Charmander let's go!"

As Charmander landed he growled energetically.

"Use Ember! ", Red said and Charmander threw embers of fire, hitting Eevee minorly. "Now advance with Scratch!"

"Eevee use Counter! ", Blue ordered and Eevee countered Charmander's attack and in an instant the battle is over, Blue won and Charmander is also groggy the ground, unable to stand up.

Blue took Eevee back to its pokeball. "I thought you were worthy of being called my rival…but even with a starter pokemon you still lost?"

"… ", Red cannot even speak. He was completely crushed with just a single opposing Pokemon.

"Shame on you Red! Don't even try to challenge the Gyms if you can't fight well", Blue said in a mad way. He was expecting a good battle with Red but it was a one-sided victory for him.

"Then I will simply catch more Pokemon and become stronger."

"You don't understand do you? ", Blue said as he is about to leave. "Catching is one thing, TRAINING is another thing."

As he left Red is alone and is wondering how he will recover. But first things first, he rushed forward, towards Viridian City's Pokemon center to have Charmander and Poliwag healed.

While he is waiting for the healing to be finished he overheard a conversation between a girl and a boy with somewhat red hair.

"So you succeeded on getting it? ", the boy asked.

"Yes", the girl replied. "It was a basic task, stealing is my forte."

When Red was about to turn around to see what the girl looks like Nurse Joy called him for his pokemon are fully healed.

He brought out Charmander from its pokeball and made it ride his left shoulder.

Instead of heading to Pewter City Gym he decided to return home first and to visit Professor Oak's laboratory.

As he entered the Laboratory he saw that the facial expression of almost everyone were shocked and he wondered.

When he finally reached where Professor Oak is…

"Red Squirtle is stolen hours earlier", Professor Oak began.

"Stolen what? ", Red asked.

Professor Oak told him that while they were gone for lunch somebody was able to sneak inside the laboratory so fast that the aides left didn't notice, however they are still checking the CCTV cameras to see the thief.

"All we need to do is take Squirtle back then", Red said. "Whoever did this must pay."

"Oh that's just a small task, I will be more glad if you will continue on your journey", Professor Oak suggested. Then he handed out a pokeball to Red.

"Blue says that he wants you to have the last starter Pokemon left", Professor Oak said. "He also told me how you battled him earlier."

Red remembered fully how he was crushed.

"I won't take it", Red said. "I will just raise my pokemon."

"Blue will be mad if you don't", Professor Oak said. "Just do his favor. "

Red took the Pokeball and summoned Bulbasaur. It growled warmly and he petted it.

"If Blue want me to have it then fine", Red said as he petted Bulbasaur. "Welcome to my team Bulbasaur, should I just call you Saur?"

Bulbasaur responded with a friendly growl once more.

"Red learn from your mistakes and you will improve", Professor Oak said. "There is a reason why you lost easily, but don't worry you will find the answer."

"Thanks", said Red. "I have to get going now."

He spent one last breakfast at home the next day and left for his journey.

I'm just getting started, he thought as the journey of Red begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**KANTO SAGA PART 1**

Despite struggling early, Red is able to beat Brock and get the Pewter City Gym Badge and his very first gym badge. Also during his stay at Pewter City he caught Pikachu, obtaining his third pokemon. The Pikachu at first wasn't very fond to him but later their bond grew a day before leaving the City.

He travels across Mt. Moon and defeats Misty by coming from behind. Despite having type disadvantage, Charmander, his last pokemon defeats Misty's Starmie. After obtaining his second badge Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. On his way to Vermilion City he caught a Machop and then his Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl.

Before he decided to have his third gym battle he trained at the route near Diglett's cave just beside Vermilion City and and Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur.

During his battle against Lt. Surge he took the lead early but soon he was trailing when both his Poliwhirl and Ivysaur lost. His Pikachu managed to get a win but eventually lost to Lt. Surge's Raichu. Red sends out his last pokemon, Charmeleon and at first he thought he will lose because Charmeleon is paralyzed, but soon shrugs it off and continues to fight.

He also remembered what Brock told him during their battle.

_As long as you believe in your Pokemon anything is possible, Brock had said and his Geodude defeated Red's Poliwag despite it having the type advantage and knowing some fighting-type moves._

Red smiled. "Charmeleon I believe in you! " Charmeleon roared in response and the battle went on. With continuous fire punches and persistent Flamethrowers it successfully defeated Raichu.

As he obtained his third badge he smiled. 5 more to go, he thought.

As he arrived at the Pokemon Center he saw Blue who just finished his business there.

"Oh hey Red", he greeted.

"Yo Blue", Red greeted back.

"3 badges huh? Not bad", Blue said. "But guess what? I'm way ahead of you, I already have 5 badges."

"5? That's so fast of you!"

"Of course, because I'm doing my job well unlike you", then Blue smirked and continued. "Red, you lack focus."

"Training and filling the pokedex are 2 difficult tasks", Red reminded him and Blue laughed.

"You really believe you can complete the pokedex? Seriously? Just in Kanto you need to catch 151 pokemon already and yet there's the Johto region, the Hoenn region, the Sinnoh region…"

"Doesn't matter! ", Red batted in. "I will do things my way."

Blue smirked at him again before leaving.

When his pokemon finished healing he decided that his next challenge should be the Celadon City Gym so he did not waste any time further and already went on his way.

But when he is already near the entrance of Celadon City a girl went near him, she have brown colored hair and blue eyes and is wearing a black dress, she is also cute and is about 2-3 inches shorter than him.

"Hi sweetie", she greeted him and Red prevented to blush, not every day does a girl greet him like that.

"Uhm…good day", he managed to say. He, unlike Blue, is not that used to talking girls much.

"I'm selling power items for a cheap price, for example see this? ", the girl brought out a packet. "This pack contains 10 rare candies for the price of one."

"Really? ", suddenly Red is fired up. But he knew that one rare candy costs 9000 pokedollars.

"Yes, so will you buy it?"

"Uhm… ", he hesitated. He never even once fed a single rare candy to any of his pokemon. "Look…the offer seems great but…"

"Oh so you're not buying it? ", the girl said in a pouting voice. Then she sobbed but it was of course part of the act to changed Red's mind.

Red do not want to see the girl cry for some reason. "Fine I will take it."

"Yay! That will be 9000 pokedollars", the girl said as she handed him the packet and he handed out the money.

"You made the right choice", she added. "Wish to bump into you again next time sweetie."

As she left Red grinned and smiled, Pikachu looked at him.

"You know Pikachu it seems that she likes me? ", he said and while smiling he entered Celadon City.

Inside the Pokemon Center while waiting for his other Pokemon to be healed he brought out the packet and fed some of the rare candies to Charmeleon who happily munched the candies.

"How's it Charmeleon? ", asked Red. Charmeleon answered him with a roar of satisfaction. He is waiting for Charmeleon to evolve already but it didn't.

He is expecting for Charmeleon to evolve already because he knew that the evolution takes place within a few levels but nothing happened.

He stared to his partner in wonder.

When Nurse Joy called him to say that the rest of his Pokemon were now completely healed he asked why his Charmeleon did not evolve despite feeding him 8 rare candies.

Nurse Joy told him that it could be that Charmeleon might need 2-3 more levels but Red insisted that Charmeleon is level 30 already when he fed 8. Then Nurse Joy asked to see the candies which he showed.

"These are fake…they are just regular candies", Nurse Joy confirmed.

Red clenched his fists.

"Pika pii ", Pikachu said and Red saw that Pikachu is looking to the upper right side of his jacket to where his badges used to be. All of his badges were gone.

"My badges! ", Red panicked. Then he realized that he had been caught off guard by the girl earlier, using flirting to weaken his composure. "Damn!"

If I ever find you again, you better be ready, he thought.

On his way to the Celadon City Gym he met Bill, a Pokemon trainer who lives at the Cerulean cape cottage. He met Bill like a week ago.

They only talked for a few minutes, with Bill thanking him for saving him from the stray Team Rocket grunts last week. Before he left he gave Red a Pokemon, an Eevee which he decided he will temporarily place in his party.

Erika did not stand a chance against Red.

Mixed with determination and madness from what happened earlier Red swept Erika with only his Charmeleon.

As he got the badge Erika asked him if he's alright.

"Of course I'm fine", Red lied as he took the badge. If he don't get back his badges he will have to travel back to challenge the 3 other leaders he already defeated.

When he exited the gym he immediately saw the girl, this time trying to make a boy trade his Nidoran for her Weedle.

"HEY you! ", Red shouted.

"Oops, I hate returning customers", the girl let out a tongue to tease him then rushed away.

Red is running after her but for some reason she's faster than him despite wearing a dress.

When he was about to catch her she is hit by an energy wave and she fell unconscious.

Red wanted to come closer to her but he saw two Team Rocket grunts carry her and it looks like they haven't noticed Red yet.

He successfully tailed them and learned that they took the girl at their warehouse which is underground the Game corner.

When he is about to go after them he hesitated.

"Pikachu let's just rebattle Brock, Misty and Lt. Surge", Red suggested. "I guess it's her karma."

Pikachu did not reply and Red also felt some sort of urge to save her.

Damn you troublemaker! He thought and decided that he will save her instead.

He knew that he cannot enter the warehouse via the regular entrance which is at the game corner so instead he searched for a secret entrance, but failed to found one.

Then he saw a Rocket Grunt smoking. The Grunt was alone.

He went near the grunt and he looked at Red.

"A boy", the grunt said as he continued to smoke. "Are you perhaps…planning to join team Rocket? You should because we make money, woot!"

"No, let's battle criminal", Red said and he smiled.

The Grunt was triggered when he heard the word 'criminal' and sent out Raticate.

Charmeleon defeats the Grunt's Raticate, Zubat and Koffing.

After he won he made Poliwhirl use Hypnosis on the grunt which caused it to fall asleep.

Red took off its uniform. Since he cannot enter by force and there is no other entrance to the warehouse then he must enter in disguise.

When Red finally made his way to the warehouse nobody paid him attention as some grunts were playing cards, or watching television from their laptops while some were waiting for orders from the executives.

Under disguise Red managed to slip through, talking to some grunts and he is laughing inside his mind because the grunts were lame as no one noticed that he is not really a rocket grunt.

It took him an hour of exploring to learn that the girl was taken to the Basement 3.

He made his way and when he saw that nobody is around anymore he made his way.

The girl is still asleep. Red tried to open the prison cell doors but it won't open and he saw that at the lock there is a card slot. Maybe some sort of card key will open it.

With luck he placed his hands at his pockets and at the left side pocket there is a card. He slid the card and the doors opened.

He went beside the girl and tried to wake her up silently.

When she finally woke up she saw a grunt looking at her and doing the 'Shshh' hand sign.

"Please don't do anything lewd to me you stupid Grunt", she started.

"I'm here to save you", Red said back but it looks like she didn't believe in him and she moved away from him instead.

Impatiently he took off the Team Rocket uniform to reveal the clothes underneath, pants and a red jacket. He then took his cap from his bag to wear it.

"You're the guy from earlier… ", she said.

Red nodded but suddenly the girl launched herself towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"MY hero! ", she said girlishly but Red isn't sold anymore this time despite deep inside he is happy that a beautiful girl like her is currently wrapping her arms to him.

"Ahem", he said as he pushed her away gently. "First you sold me fake rare candies then you stole my badges that I worked hard for, now I'm caught in a mess again."

"Sorry", she apologized. Red wanted to continue, to tell her how mad he is but he hesitated when he saw how upset she is.

"That makes you owe me three", he managed to say.

The girl returned his three badges which he gladly pinned beside the Celadon City Gym Badge he just won a few hours ago.

"So you stick with me until we get out of this warehouse, okay? ", Red suggested and the girl nodded.

On their way they were attacked by grunts as they saw a boy with a red jacket and a girl trying to escape.

"Intruder Alert! ", one of the grunts shouted in alarm and immediately many grunts charged their way, calling out their Pokemon, trying to stop them by outnumbering them.

Red's Charmeleon, Poliwhirl and Machop cleared the way, he even switched out Poliwhirl and Charmeleon at times to give Pikachu and Ivysaur chances.

He is unstoppable and the pattern went on. Thunderbolt, Mega Punch, Razor Leaf and the loop went on until majority of the grunts rushed away instead of trying to stop them.

When they were already at Basement 1 and is almost out of the warehouse a man blocked them who introduced himself to them as Giovanni, the Leader of Team Rocket.

"You're the what? ", Red broke off when he heard the introduction, never did he expect to meet Team Rocket's officers, let alone the Leader himself.

"You heard me right. But you have some guts boy", Giovanni continued. "I don't want to destroy a strong trainer like you because you have potential. Join us, join Team Rocket and together let's rule Kanto."

"Yeah old man! ", the girl batted in.

Giovanni looked at her calmly. "Oh and trying to escape us again Green? Why don't you just accept your fate. You've been under our watch for 10 years already."

"I've had enough of this stupidity! ", the girl replied. "Once and for all I will tell again, I will never EVER join Team Rocket. It's all your fault why I haven't seen my parents for 10 years already!"

Red swallowed. He didn't expect to hear such a story from the girl. Then he realized what he must do.

"Giovanni, I don't care how strong you are, let's battle", Red suggested. "If I win you let us go, if I lose I will join Team Rocket, deal?"

"NO! ", Green warned him and held his arm and he looked at her, she is worried, sincerely, his face might've turned red a bit but he shrugged it off and faced Giovanni seriously.

"I will keep my word if you keep yours", Giovanni smiled in an evil way expecting that he had found a new apprentice and sent out Persian.

Red sends out Ivysaur.

Persian and Ivysaur did a slugfest match. Ivysaur attacking with Vine whip while Persian striking with Slashes.

Ivysaur found clutch and used Leaf Blade, defeating Persian.

Green was surprised that Red is able to get a win. She knows very well how dangerous Giovanni can become.

"Impressive", Giovanni said as he sent out Rhyhorn.

Red is expecting another win so he did not change his strategy and that is his biggest mistake, Rhyhorn caught Ivysaur with a well-timed Horn Attack that easily defeated it.

Red took back Ivysaur, thanking it for fighting well, then he sends out Charmeleon.

"So you're purposedly trying to lose? ", Giovanni tease him. "Are you excited to join Team Rocket then?"

"Not a chance! ", Red answered back.

To Green's surprise Red's Charmeleon won despite having type disadvantage by attacking with Metal Claw and Flamethrower combination attacks.

When Giovanni sent out Kangaskhan and his last pokemon he looked at Red.

"You're not going to win anymore because it's time for me to get serious", Giovanni said.

Kangaskhan used Mega Punch followed by Body Slam that shakes Charmeleon off.

Next Kangaskhan strikes with another Body Slam and Charmeleon is seriously hurt, but instead it stood up despite hurt.

"Charmeleon! ", Red shouted, telling his partner that he believes they can win and Charmeleon launched a flamethrower that burned Kangaskhan, next Charmeleon launched forward and landed a strong mega punch, making Kangaskhan lie on the ground, knocked out.

Giovanni took his pokemon back, surprised in defeat.

"Not surprising, too bad you haven't faced my full power yet", he boasted. "Next time we meet you will taste a heartbreaking defeat. So just wish that we never cross paths anymore."

Then Giovanni threw a smoke ball that caused smoke to appear.

When the smoke subsided Giovanni is gone.

Red and Green made their way back to the game corner and finally outside, back in Celadon City.

"Thank you for saving me", she thanked him and smiled.

Red suddenly forgot all his madness towards her and instead he let out a laugh.

"You're welcome", he smirked. "So Green huh? Nice meeting you my name is Red."

"Red? Your name suits you, nice meeting you too", she replied. "I'm sorry I had to scam you with fake items and steal your badges."

Red nodded. "At least you feel sorry, just promise me you won't do that again."

"I promise", Green answered. "Anyways, I'm still off to collect my 4th badge."

"Wait", Red had the courage to stop her when she is already about to leave. "You owe me three. You scammed me, stole from me and I saved you."

"Oh what do you want? ", she giggled as she went near him.

"Well, I want to invite you for dinner", Red said. "You know before our paths split."

"Yay! ", Green giggled.

"Since I'm no expert in restaurants and stuff you can choose where we can eat", Red said.

Green chose one of the most expensive restaurants in the City and Red seemed to not care about the costs anymore.

When the food is finally served both of them ate well because they had appetite.

Pikachu is nibbling a cupcake just a Red's lap.

"So Green, I heard earlier, that Team Rocket had been watching you for 10 years already and that… ", he broke off when he realized that it's wrong to ask her.

"Oh it's a long story", she managed.

"I can spare 2-3 hours listening", Red reassured her and she glared.

"Sorry", Red apologized and resumed eating.

Once they've finished eating they spent another hour talking about their current journey in the Kanto League.

Then another hour had past and they left the restaurant. Both are leaving the City already.

"I had good time", Green said and smiled.

Red spent a good amount of money on the restaurant but he doesn't seem bothered at all because he had a good time too.

"Same", Red smiled back at her.

"I hope we'll cross paths again someday."

"Yeah."

Red brought out his bicycle and rode it. "Well see yah later Green."

As he started to move away from the City, heading to Fuchsia City he saw Green waving goodbye at him and he waved back.

Then he talked to Pikachu who is at his right shoulder.

"You know Pikachu, she's not bad after all", Red said.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**KANTO SAGA PART 2**

Before making his way to Fuchsia City he first went to Lavender Town to visit Mr. Fuji and to save the Lavender Tower from Team Rocket, he single handedly defeated all Rocket Grunts and Admins there and succeeded on saving the Town's Tower.

After his encounter with Team Rocket he met Mr. Fuji who gave him a Pokeflute and told him some legends about the legendary Pokemon of Kanto.

He spent one night at Lavender Town before continuing his journey.

In Fuchsia City, Red obtained a Water Stone and evolved Poliwhirl into Poliwrath, he also decided to store Eevee to the PC because he realized he don't know how to train it.

He challenged Koga and won the Fuchsia City Gym Badge in a good match, thanks to his Poliwrath and Ivysaur leading the way.

On his way back to Saffron City he caught Snorlax, who was at first blocking his way asleep. He managed to awaken it using some berries.

But as he arrived at Saffron City he noticed something different.

Many Rocket Grunts were stray at the streets but they paid him no attention. Some people were present but they looked afraid. Some even hurried back to their homes when they saw him enter the City, maybe thinking he is a member of Team Rocket too.

He went to the Pokemon Center first to get his Pokemon healed only to meet Blue.

"Look who improved", Blue smirked. "Just now we both have 5 badges."

"Wow", Red greeted him back. "Didn't the last time we bump into each other you already have 5 badges as well?"

"Well it's because something's been going on."

He took his seat beside Blue while waiting for his pokemon to be healed.

"Blue, the city is… ", Red started but Blue batted in immediately.

"I know, the City is conquered by Team Rocket", Blue said. "It's because Silph Co. is under Team Rocket now."

"Since when Blue?"

"4 days ago, I learned it from some people. They said that something fishy had been going on Silph Co. recently and that the gym is suddenly closed."

"I was thinking… ", Red said and broke off. He didn't tell Blue that he already defeated Giovanni once despite not facing him with 100% power yet.

"What? ", Blue smirked. He already knew what Red will say but he crossed his arms. "I'm all ears Red."

Red suggested that the two of them infiltrate Silph Co. and see what truly is going on. Blue agreed and once they got their fully healed Pokemon back they immediately went to the entrance of the Silph Co. building which is for some reason is unguarded.

"Stupid Rockets", Blue laughed. "How can they not guard the entrance?"

"I don't know", Red honestly answered.

"Because they're confident that no one will have the guts to enter", said a girl's voice and both turned around to see Green. Her hair is swaying because it is windy.

"Green, nice to see you", Red greeted her.

"Yeah Red", she smiled at him the she faced Blue. "Nice to see you too cutie."

"Shut up pesky girl! ", Blue said. "I've had enough of your persistence. I don't need any of your rare candies to become powerful!"

Red felt a bit annoyed when he heard Green call Blue 'cutie'.

Green tried to get closer to him but Blue pushed her off. "Back off or my Electabuzz will electrify you!"

"Oh you two seem to know each other too", Red managed. But he doesn't know what facial expression he is currently making.

"Of course, damn this girl! ", Blue said. "Three days ago she tried to make me buy a rare candy pack from her which I don't even need. Who the hell needs rare candies if you can defeat 1,000 wild pokemon?!"

Green then backed off then this time she went near Red.

"Why Red are you jealous? ", she teased him and smiled

Red might've blushed but he kept his composure. "Of course not."

"Well don't be sweetie", she said and Red felt his heart skip faster than before. "He's not even paying me any attention unlike you sweetie."

"Yeah you two suit each other", Blue said honestly. "You both are loud."

"Blue! ", Red called him. Then he calmed down and spoke again. "This is not the time for these things. Remember what we need to do right?

Blue nodded. "Together our forces will be stronger."

Then Red faced Green. "Will you come with us?"

"I want to but… ", she broke off and Red remembered the trauma Team Rocket had caused her.

"If you don't wanna come fine, what a waste of time", Blue said. "Let's go Red."

"Green if you won't come do me a favor, while we're inside you're in charge here outside", Red suggested.

"In charge of what? ", she asked for clarification.

"Protect the people from Team Rocket", Red said. "You battle those who try to cause you know, trouble."

Green nodded. "Be careful both of you, especially you Red."

Red nodded and then both he and Blue entered the Silph Co. building.

The first floor is deserted which made them wonder again. But of course they expected traps.

At the second floor they were blocked by 4 Rocket Grunts. Red sends out Charmander and Blue sends out Electabuzz and they charged their way all the way to the 7th floor.

As they arrived at the 7th floor they were blocked by Rocket Executive Quincy. She laughed devilishly as she sent out alolan Muk.

"Woah that Muk looks funny for some reason", Red said ignorantly and Blue tried not to laugh.

"It's an alolan Muk you idiot", Blue said as he sent out Arcanine.

Then soon they realized that despite both of them working together Quincy is able to stop them.

"Nobody gets past beyond me", Quincy boasted. "Nobody ha ha ha!"

"Red you go ahead", Blue suddenly suggested. "I will follow you once I deal with her."

"You kidding me? We're doing this together", Red replied to his friend.

"We don't want any delays right? ", Blue said. Red didn't want to argue with his friend anymore because he knew him too well that it's useless when Blue had decided on something.

Red left immediately as Blue and Quincy continued their battle.

Arriving at the top floor, the 12th floor, Red saw Giovanni and the board members of Silph Co. The board members were all tied up at the left side, their mouths are uncovered except for the Silph Co. President. The room is the size of a usual Arena on a Pokemon Gym

"We meet again boy", Giovanni said. "We were almost finished discussing the Master Ball deal before you arrived."

Red swallowed when he heard the word 'Master ball' because it is a very rare type of pokeball that will catch any Pokemon without fail. Then Red realized why Giovanni would want Master balls.

"You…don't tell me you're planning to… ", Red broke off.

"Yes boy, I'm planning to catch Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres and become an invincible force, with them I can rule Kanto and eventually the other regions", Giovanni boasted. "You are brave to face me again but I must warn you, this time if we battle I won't hold back."

"I don't care. Leave Silph Co. and Kanto alone! ", Red warned him despite knowing that he is not intimidating.

Giovanni sends out Kangaskhan first. "Very well, you made your choice", he said. Then he pointed at Red. "You will taste a grand punishment."

Red sends out Ivysaur which managed to beat Kangaskhan with Sludge Bomb. But after it won it suddenly glowed, light covered it.

"What?! ", Red broke off.

When the light faded, Ivysaur evolved into Venusuar.

"Ah interesting", said Giovanni as he sends out Rhyhorn next.

Venusaur wins again, this time with Leaf Storm and Giovanni seems relaxed.

The fight went on but Giovanni turned around the tide with his Nidoking, beating 4 of Red's 6 pokemon while Giovanni have 3 left.

Red then sends out Poliwrath but ultimately lost against Giovanni's Nidoking.

Red manages to survive with his last pokemon, Charmeleon and soon Giovanni is also down to his last pokemon, his Rhydon.

Charmeleon is badly beaten up but it manages to win with a powerful Flamethrower.

"I won now so get lost! ", shouted Red impatiently. He can finally feel the grudge he feels against Team Rocket as a whole.

Charmeleon won but is seriously hurt and Red went to embrace his partner. "You fought well Charmeleon, you did great. We won."

Charmeleon let a weak growl before falling asleep, probably exhausted of fatigue.

"You haven't won yet", said Giovanni as he took a seventh pokeball and sent out Arbok.

"What?! No way! You're cheating! You can't use more than 6 pokemon! ", shouted Red madly.

"Oh but I AM THE RULES", Giovanni insisted. "Arbok finish off that Charmeleon with Sludge bomb"

When the Sludge Bomb is about to land Red blocked the attack and instead he was hit, he felt very groggy and his head suddenly ached, as if a jackhammer is being hit to him continuously.

He did not shout in pain, he can't. He felt too weak and he is now lied down beside his Charmeleon. He managed to wrap Charmeleon in a tight embrace to cover it from further attacks. Even hurt he is ready to protect his partner.

"You're stupid to think that you can beat me at 100% power", Giovanni said. Then he smiled. "I will forgive you if you join Team Rocket."

"No… ", Red managed to say and Giovanni frowned. The board members of Silph Co. were all watching, shocked.

"Then you shall taste the grand punishment! Arbok finish them with another Sludge Bomb! ", shouted Giovanni as Arbok launched another Sludge bomb.

Even before Arbok launched the attack Red already lost his consciousness.

Before the sludge bomb can land on them a wave of water, a Water gun drove the sludge bomb away and all of a sudden a Ninja like water-type frog covered both Red and Charmeleon.

"You're cheating tactics won't succeed Giovanni", said a guy wearing an orange coat with blond hair. He wears a headband with a leaf sign. He had cat-like whisker marks on his face and blue eyes.

"Greninja protect! ", the guy ordered and Greninja protected both Red and Charmeleon.

"Naruto Uzumaki… ", Giovanni broke off.

Even the Silph Co. board members can't talk as they can't believe that Shinto's strongest trainer is in Kanto.

"If you're asking me what I'm doing here I'm supposed to meet up with Lance to discuss on forming a Pokemon League on my region", Naruto said. "But what I found is this?!"

"You won't win Naruto", Giovanni said. "Arbok sludge bomb!"

But Greninja threw 2 water shurikens and in moments the battle is over.

"You're outnumbered, I have thousands of grunts outside yet! You didn't win", Giovanni insisted.

Then Misty and Brock arrived just behind Naruto.

"City is cleared", Brock reported. "Lance will arrive in a few minutes."

Giovanni, realized that he is already in no shape blew a whistle so loud that it might've heard across the other regions.

Then all Rocket grunts retreated.

"You won now but this is not yet over", Giovanni warned as he threw a smoke ball and suddenly disappeared.

"It's good to see you Naruto", Brock greeted the Hokage.

Naruto shook his hand. "Later, let's bring that boy to the Pokemon center for Medical care first."

* * *

When Red opened his eyes he saw Blue and Green. He is lied down on a bed.

"You're finally awake after 2 days", Green said worriedly. "I'm glad you're okay now."

"As expected of you Red", Blue said. "While you were asleep I already won the Saffron City badge, now I'm ahead of you again."

Red didn't seem to care. All he cared about is that he is alive.

"I told you to be careful but you didn't", Green pouted.

"Sorry Green if I made you worried", Red said. "But don't worry I won't let that happen to me again, I will train harder and become stronger." He gave them a thumbs-up which made Green smile.

"Red, take care of yourself", said Blue as he stood up. "I don't have time to waste. I need to collect the last 2 badges already. Smell yah later!"

With that Blue left them.

Red tried to sit up.

"Oh not yet sweetie", Green giggled. "Maybe another day of rest till you fully recover?"

Red did not fight back anymore and decided to leave the Gym battle for the following day, he don't want to see Green worried again.

The next day, Green left on her way and Red headed to the Saffron City Gym to challenge Sabrina to a Gym battle.

Sabrina took an early lead, winning the first two rounds, leaving Red with two pokemon.

Soon he turns the momentum around and beats the rest of Sabrina's pokemon with his Charmeleon. As he won Charmeleon is covered in light and he realized what is happening.

"He's evolving", Sabrina said as she prepared to hand him the gym badge.

When the light faded, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard and spread its wings proudly. Red went beside his partner and petted its chin, Charizard seems to like it and growled gladly.

"Here", said Sabrina as she handed Red the Gym Badge. "Way to go Red, now you only need 2 gym badges to enter the Kanto League Conference."

"The Kanto League what? ", Red asked.

"Wait a sec. You're collecting Gym badges and you don't know about the Kanto League Conference? "

"I thought you just need to collect all 8 badges then after that you will have the right to face the Champion", Red said but Sabrina stared at him seriously.

"Fine since you defeated me I will tell you so listen carefully", she said. She told him that each year a League Conference is held by region. The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos and each Conference have an Interval of two months. She also told him that between the Sinnoh and Unova League Conference the Pokemon World Cup is held and this year will be in the 30th edition.

"So collecting badges is just the beginning", Red realized.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes. But the Pokemon World Cup is the grandest stage. To qualify you must either finish top 16 at least in any League conference or be qualified by the regional qualifiers. The winner of each year's Pokemon World Cup is considered the best trainer of the year."

Red smiled. "I guess I now know my path. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Go now future champion if I must say so. You barely have a month to complete all badges."

Red left the gym and he knew what he must do. Collect the last 2 badges.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**KANTO SAGA PART 3**

Red arrived at Cinnabar Island 2 days after he left Saffron City.

He first visited the Island's Laboratory and obtained an Aerodactyl from the Professor who appeared to be taken as hostage as well during the Silph Co. incident.

He gladly accepted the Aerodactyl and went to the Gym to face Leader Blaine.

With no pressure Red defeated Blaine with some difficulty. As he obtained his 7th badge he already knew he must not relax.

Heading to the Viridian City gym he wondered why the light was dim at the gym.

When he went to the center of the arena area the lights opened and the Leader appeared. It was no other than Team Rocket's Leader, Giovanni.

"Greetings Pokemon Trainer Red", Giovanni started. "Today we will have a full FAIR battle. As League rules states, you need to defeat me if you want this City Gym's badge."

"I know", Red said.

The battle was close but Red managed to defeat all Giovanni's six pokemon with two pokemon left.

"Excellent", Giovanni said as he gave Red his 8th badge. "As off this day I am disbanding Team Rocket, I see no reason anymore to continue my schemes. I hope you do well in the League don't let me down."

Red nodded and suddenly Giovanni disappeared.

* * *

A few hours after Red won his 8th gym badge…

Green is training near Viridian City and it appears that she already collected all Gym badges when she caught glimpse of Silver, a boy with pretty long maroon hair and Giovanni.

"You can't be serious", Silver said. "If you disband Team Rocket you can't continue your plans anymore right?"

"My plans means nothing anymore, the future of Kanto is bright", Giovanni said. "I saw a trainer who is like a trainer destined to rise to the master ranks."

"Who? ", asked Silver.

"Even if I tell you his name you don't know him. But Silver, Son, you're free now. You don't have to follow my ideals anymore. Go follow the path you always wanted."

"But father", Silver prevented crying. True he resented his Father for years but still Giovanni is STILL his father.

"Oh and I feel sorry for kidnapping Green way back. She's the only one I failed to convert into a loyal Team Rocket member", Giovanni finished. "I shall be off to a long journey. Bye."

When Giovanni finally left Green had the strength to approach Silver.

"Well it's over isn't it? ", Green asked.

Silver faced her. He knew that she might've heard his conversation with Giovanni but he did not bother. He nodded instead. "Well Green, I guess you have all Kanto badges by now?"

"Yes, how about you?"

"None. I didn't. But I already have 4 Johto Gym badges. I leave Kanto to you, I hope you win the League. I'll be on my way to Johto now, until next time", Silver said.

As Silver left Green sent out her Blastoise and continued her training, battling wild pokemon.

* * *

Red's pokemon is fully healed when Green was on her way back to Viridian City, she waved at him.

"Hi Red sweetie", she greeted him and Red blushed. Then he remembered that she's just friendly to him and Blue.

So Blue's the cutie and I'm the sweetie, he thought. What a flirty girl.

"The League Conference is to be held next week", said Red.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to Indigo Plateau already", said Green and Red said that he is also.

"I know, let's go together! ", she suggested and Red smiled in agreement.

"But first let's have a practice full match", she followed up.

Red nodded and they had a full-battle practice match. The match was close all throughout until both have their last 2 pokemon left.

Green then sends out her Clefable while Red sends out his Charizard already.

Then after Charizard wins against Clefable Green sends out her final pokemon, Blastoise.

Despite having the type advantage Blastoise lost completely, not being able to land any water gun, hydro pump or water pulse. Charizard is able to evade all attacks by flying around constantly then finished with a well-time Mega Punch.

Green then return Blastoise to its pokeball. "Good job Blasty."

"Nice game Green", Red said and she nodded.

"I will go to the Pokemon Center first to have my pokemon healed, I think you should do the same", she suggested and Red did what she said.

They immediately travelled all the way to the Indigo Plateau after their Pokemon were completely healed. All they did is to be registered for the Kanto League Conference to be held the following week.

The opening day of the Kanto League Conference finally arrived.

Professor Oak immediately lit up the fires to formally open the League.

256 trainers are participating. The format is simple. Each trainer is matched up to another trainer per round. The winner of the match advances to the next round. From the opening round until the top 16 battles will be 3 vs 3. From the Quarterfinals onwards battles will be a full battle of 6 v 6.

During rounds no one is allowed to switch out pokemon. The winner of a round can choose to switch pokemon or not.

"LET THE LEAGUE BEGIN! ", shouted the announcer and the crowd roared in excitement as the Kanto League Conference went under way.

Red and Blue easily blazed through the opening rounds until they were matched up in the Semifinals.

Green did her best but she lost her Quarterfinals match against Lance, the defending Champion of the Kanto League.

Both Blue and Red prepared to send out their first pokemon.

"Too bad we weren't matched up at the Final", Blue said.

"Yeah", Red answered back. "But a match is a match, no matter when it is we have to battle it out."

The battle was a very close one. Red won the first two rounds then Blue won the next three rounds before Red won his third round and both were down to their last 3 pokemon.

The close battle went on and soon both are down to their last Pokemon.

"Go Arcanine! ", Blue called his Arcanine.

"Charizard let's go! ", Red calls his partner and Charizard lets out a brave roar before flying.

Arcanine and Charizard started their battle with a close combat tempo. Arcanine aims to claw its way while Charizard counters with slash attacks and dragon claws.

"WHAT A THRILLING MATCH! BOTH POKEMON ARE PUMPED UP", the announcer shouted in excitement and the crowd roared in satisfaction.

Green is seated beside Misty, Brock and Sabrina.

Red, go for the win! She thought.

Arcanine successfully lands a bite and Charizard's slashes were halted. Then Arcanine used Flamethrower and Charizard is thrown backwards with the force of the attack.

"ARCANINE EXTREME SPEED! ", shouted Blue as Arcanine charged towards Charizard very fast.

"Charizard let's go! ", shouted Red. "MEGA PUNCH! "

Despite being shaken up, Charizard manages to get up and throw a mega punch just in time when Arcanine is about to land the Extreme Speed attack.

As the two attacks met it caused a bit of explosion. The smoke lasted for 6-7 seconds before it completely faded.

Arcanine is lying on one side while on the other side Charizard looks battered down but still standing up proudly.

"Arcanine is unable to continue, Charizard wins the battle and Red wins the match! ", the referee announced and the crowd gave them a loud applause.

Blue and Red went to the center of the arena for a handshake.

"The old me would say that it is impossible for me to lose", Blue started. "But I guess you worked hard. You deserve this win."

"Thanks, it could've gone the other way to be honest", Red said.

"You're really worthy to be my rival Red. Don't worry next time I will crush you."

"Same to you."

And they shook hands warmly. The crowd gave them another loud applause. Even Green is cheering for them.

The next Semifinal match is between the defending Champion Lance and Outlaw, a 10 year-old trainer from the slums of Pallet Town.

Despite putting up a good fight Lance won the match decisively with Outlaw able to take 3 rounds.

"And that concludes the Semifinals of today, tomorrow the Final Match will be held between the defending Champion Lance and Red of Pallet Town", the announcer announced and everyone started to head out of the arena.

Red went to his hotel room to meet his mom, Professor Oak, Blue, Green and some Gym Leaders he defeated on his Kanto journey.

"Congratulations", everyone greeted him.

Red nodded. Pikachu made a happy sound before closing its eyes and sleeping on the left side of Red's bed.

"So Red tomorrow you will be facing your toughest challenge", Professor Oak said then he looked at his grandson. "Blue you did well. I am proud of you as well."

"Yeah gramps", Blue replied but it is obvious that he is a bit bitter. "I lost but I won't sink too much. I will aim to the Pokemon World Cup instead."

"That's the spirit", Brock batted in.

"Red my son I was so worried. When I heard what happened at Saffron City I already wanted to see you but I cannot leave our home unattended", his mom told him.

"I understand mom, and no need to worry, I'm fine", Red said.

Green is seated behind them and it is obvious that she is staying quiet. Red wondered if she is just shy to talk because there's many people or if she's just not used to making friends.

The next day Lance and Red entered the arena to have their Final Match.

"THE KANTO LEAGUE CONFERENCE FINAL IS UNDER WAY! ", the announcer shouted and the crowd shouted "YEAH!" in response.

"I have heard all your heroic acts Red", Lance said. "I had no doubts that you will reach the Final. But it's time you get schooled. I will show you that you still have a lot to learn."

Red nodded. "But don't expect me to lose, I'm going to win."

"Go Gyarados! ", Lance sends out Gyarados.

"CHARIZARD GO! ", shouted Red as he sends out Charizard who immediately flew around the arena before landing to take its place at the arena.

"It's the Charizard that saved Kanto! ", shouted a boy.

"OH MY GOSH! First round and he already sends out his ace pokemon! ", shouted a girl excitedly.

Gyarados starts strong with Hydro Pump, Charizard evades the hit then Gyarados follows up with Dragon Pulse. Charizard erases the opposing Dragon Pulse with its own Dragon Pulse.

The next moment Gyarados is already attacking physically, using Thrash but when its attacks halted due to fatigue Charizard launches a strong Dragon Claw that shakens Gyarados.

"Gyarados Waterfall! ", shouted Lance.

"Don't let it recover, Mega Punch! ", Red shouted and Charizard launches a Mega Punch before Gyarados can fight back and it caused a pretty strong impact. Gyarados is defeated afterwards when Charizard followed up with a barrage of Dragon Claws.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Charizard wins! ", the referee announced.

Lance takes back Gyarados. Red did the same, retreating Charizard which many of the people watching expecting him to do.

"Snorlax go! ", Red decides to send out Snorlax who is sleeping at first but eventually woke up and looked aggressive.

"Aerodactyl you're up! ", Lance calls out his Aerodactyl and Red is amazed for a moment because he also have an Aerodactyl on his team.

Snorlax begins with a body slam but Aerodactyl easily evades it by flying away.

"Snorlax use Protect", Red said and Snorlax is about to make its defensive stance.

"Aerodactyl quick! Quick attack! ", Lance shouted and Aerodactyl lands the attack very fast that prevents Snorlax from using protect. "Now follow up with Rock Head!"

Aerodactyl then hits Snorlax with a strong Rock Head attack on its torso, making it faint in an instant.

"Snorlax is unable to continue, therefore Aerodactyl wins! ", the referee announced.

The Final Match went on its way until Red is down to his last pokemon while Lance still have two.

"Charizard let's go once more! ", Red calls out his partner once more and Charizard appears to the arena and the crowd cheered, referring to his Charizard as his 'ace' pokemon.

"Your determination impress me", Lance said as he sends out Dragonair.

Dragonair tries to wrap itself around Charizard but fails as Charizard quickly sidesteps then launches a Flamethrower, landing some jets of flame on its target.

"Dragonair use recover! ", Lance ordered and Dragonair attempted to recover.

"Dragon claw! ", Red instantly ordered his Charizard to strike and his partner followed, landing a strong Dragon Claw and Dragonair faints.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Charizard wins the round", the referee announced.

"History is in the making folks", the announcer said. "Both are down to their last pokemon. THE KANTO LEAGUE CONFERENCE IS WITHIN THEIR HAND'S REACH"

"I'm impressed that you're able to push me to the limit", said Lance as he draw his final pokeball. "But it all ends here, Dragonite shine!"

Dragonite flies and roars triumphly before taking its place in the arena, facing Charizard.

Then both slashed at each other and Red barely needed to command Charizard to slash faster and to use Dragon claw quicker because his partner understood what he wanted it to do.

Dragonite then lands a strong Dragon Rush attack, knocking down Charizard and then follows up with a Dragon Claw but Charizard is able to fly away, preventing the attack.

"Don't give it a chance, Flamethrower! ", Lance shouted and Dragonite launches a jet of flame, landing a big hit on Charizard.

"Charizard! ", Red called worriedly but Charizard stands up again, its eyes more serious than before and he smiles.

"We will not give up till the end, Charizard Dragon claw! ", shouted Red and Charizard slashed with Dragon claw, hitting Dragonite who fought back with Dragon claw too.

The slugfest continued on until both landed a powerful strike at the same time that caused an explosion.

The explosion caused a smoke all around the arena that lasted for a while and everyone held their breath as they don't know yet the result of the attacks.

When the smoke is completely cleared Charizard is groggy but still standing and on the other side Dragonite is completely unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to fight, Charizard wins the round and Red wins the match! ", the referee announced and the everyone went wild.

"RED RED RED RED RED! ", the chants can be heard to cheer him. Many had been routing for him to win after he saved Saffron City from Team Rocket.

Red went towards Lance to have a handshake.

"It's just luck that I won", Red began humbly.

"No Red, you deserve this victory", Lance said. "I knew that you have the potential to become a Pokemon Master give the bond you have with your Pokemon. Congratulations"

As they shook hands the crowd gave them a standing ovation to conclude the final match.

An hour after that the awarding ceremony is held.

Lance is handed a Silver Medal, Blue received a Bronze Medal and Red receives the Kanto League Conference Trophy.

Professor Oak is the one who hands him the trophy. "Congratulations Red, you succeeded on your dream."

"Thanks", Red said as he takes the trophy and raises it high and the crowd gave him a warm round of applause.

"But remember that this is just the beginning, the biggest stage takes 7 months from now, the 30th POKEMON WORLD CUP", Professor Oak reminded him. "If you really want to become the best you must aim to win there."

Red nodded. He knew that his goal is not yet over, his goal is just beginning.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**EXPLORING THE SEVII ISLANDS**

It had been 3 months since Red won the Kanto League Conference and instead of aiming to travel to the next League Conferences, the Johto and Hoenn Conferences, he opted to just stay in Kanto and train hard every day.

One day after he trained he saw that Green is in Pallet Town. She is yet to see him so this time he is the one who greets her first.

"Hi Green", Red calls her and Green notices him.

"Oh hi Red sweetie", she greets him back. Red is already used to her calling him 'sweetie', since he thought that she might just be endearing to her close friends before he remembered something.

"Why are you here in Pallet Town? Looking for cutie? ", Red joked, referring to Blue.

"Not really", she replied. "I mean Blue is not here in Pallet Town nor is he in Kanto."

"I know, he's currently in another region", Red said.

"Red are you busy?"

"Me? Not really? Just finished training early this morning."

"Hey it's just 7 am and you're already finished training?"

"It's because I start my daily training at 5 am", Red said proudly. "I take a break the whole afternoon then resume training around 4 pm."

"Oh just don't overdo it. Anyway since you're not busy, care to listen to a little rant of mine?"

"Sure", Red said.

Green starts off by telling him that when she was 5 years-old she was kidnapped by a giant bird Pokemon which she don't know by name but by appearance. She also told him that during that time Team Rocket had been kidnapping young kids to convert them into grunts but ultimately failed on her because she rebelled and when she was 12 years old she managed to escape and hide from them.

She also told Red why she used to be a scammer and thief. She said she is just doing it for a living because nobody will support her.

Then she told Red she miss her parents so much but don't know where they are anymore. Then she confessed that she already knew Red and Blue by appearance even before they met her. She told him she was there near the laboratory when they got their starter Pokemon and she stole Squirtle when the Laboratory was at its most unguarded state.

"So you're the one who stole Squirtle… ", Red broke off.

"Yes but I have my reasons why I did it", Green said. She told him that she envied both him and Blue because they get to start their journey while she have to go through escaping Team Rocket and fighting on her own. She told him she also wanted to go on a journey as a trainer like them.

Red looked at her blue colored eyes, she is definitely sad and he did not even feel any resentment towards her.

"Green to be honest when I first met you I was mad when you stole my badges and scammed me", Red said. "But now I understand you."

"Really Red?"

"Yes", he assured her. "For me, you're the one who is going through the most difficult situation."

Green told Red to follow her until they stopped by the house that is deserted. The one that have the 'For Sale' sign outside its gate.

Red put the pieces together and realized one thing. This might be the house where Green used to live before she was kidnapped.

"Green you live there before? ", he guessed.

Green nodded. "I don't know if my parents are still searching for me or have forgotten me already."

"They won't forget for sure", Red said. "I believe you will be reunited to them. Trust me nothing is impossible."

"Thanks Red", Green smiled at him. She was about to tell him something when Professor Oak arrived.

She hid behind Red.

Professor Oak looked at Red then he looked at Green. "Young Green stealing will not bring you any good."

"Sorry Professor… ", Green broke off but now she felt fear. Professor Oak might give her a long lecture or simply shout madly at her.

"Young Green", Professor Oak began. "10 years ago I remember fully when two parents went to ask help from me. After 5 years of long searches they lost hope and even put their house to sale and I remember very well how the girl looked. I was surprised when the same girl stole the Squirtle from my Laboratory the same day both Red and Blue started becoming trainers."

"Green, I did not felt anger at all but rather felt sorry for you", Professor Oak said. "But again you must not steal anymore, if you can promise me that take this." He hands out a Pokedex.

"What's that Professor? ", Green asked.

"A Pokedex."

"No I'm asking why are you giving it to me? "

"Because", Professor Oak said calmly. "I saw how you and Squirtle work together. You both are well suited to each other. When I saw how you battled with your partner during the League Conference you did well and what am I supposed to do with this third pokedex?"

Red was the one who took it who then handed it out to Green. "Green don't steal again."

"I promise I won't", Green said as she accepts the Pokedex but she wasn't able to control her eyes anymore. She cried.

"I miss my parents all over again", she sobbed and Red wrapped his right arm around her.

"Speaking of that… ", Professor Oak continued. He told them that he knows where Green's parents are living now, at the Sevii Islands.

"I already contacted Bill. You can already go there as early as tomorrow. However I cannot come with you as I have to stay at my Laboratory", said Professor Oak. "I can contact somebody to come with you. Blue however is away and will not be back until next month. Maybe a gym Leader can leave for a while to come with you. Red on the other hand is too busy on his training…"

"I will go with her", Red batted in and he looked at Green and removed his hold on her. "I can continue my training while in the Sevii Islands."

"Really Red? ", Green asked him and Red nodded. "Yay! Thank you Red! Meet you tomorrow."

* * *

And so both she and Red went to Vermilion City the next day to meet Bill who led them to Four Island.

"I'm not sure what exact Island your parents are living", Bill said. "I have to go now, you can catch the boat anytime because the ferry express back to Kanto is 24/7.

They thanked him and started to search for Green's parents.

They completely searched four and five Island but failed so they went all the way to Six Island.

They asked for all the houses and it only took Green a few tries when she finally found the right house. She showed an old picture of her when she was 5 years-old being carried by her parents.

"My daughter… ", her mom cried and they both hugged each other. Soon her father arrived and hugger his daughter tightly.

"We missed you Leaf", her dad called her.

"Leaf?! Green is that you? ", Red suddenly batted in the wrong time and Green nodded at him before hugging her parents even tighter.

"Then from now on shall I call you Leaf now? ", he asked.

"Yes", Green replied.

"Uhm that's actually our surname, Green", her mom replied.

After they had their heartfelt moments they went inside the house, inviting Red for lunch.

"So you're the Hero of Kanto", Leaf's dad said. "Wow it's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter", Leaf's mom thanked him.

"I barely took care of her, Green-err-Leaf can tell you her story", Red said and he began eating his meal. Calling her Leaf might be another adjustment for Red.

Leaf told her parents how she was kidnapped and how she escaped from Team Rocket and what she did to survive.

"Don't worry dear you still have some months before the POKEMON WORLD CUP", said her mom. "You can stay here to catch up with us."

"And we will no longer put up the house in Kanto for sale", her dad told her. "It's yours now and we'll just visit you regularly when all of us are free."

Leaf couldn't wish for more and then she faced Red. "Red thank you for coming here with me."

"Nah I was just making sure you won't steal again", Red joked and she laughed in response.

After lunch she had hours to spend with her parents while Red was told that he can stay for a while with them.

"I will be returning later", he said to them. "Leaf see you later I will just do some sight-seeing."

"Okay", Leaf said happily as she resumed her bonding moments with her parents, making up for the 10 years they lost.

Red saw a good surfing spot and he brought out Poliwrath to surf.

Red is happy for some reason.

Leaf finally got what she deserves, he thought. He kept remembering the happy smile Leaf now wears on her face moments after she got reunited with her parents.

Then as he continued farther North he saw an Island so he decided to hop off Poliwrath and set foot to the Island.

Some swimmers were enjoying swimming at one side of the Island but he is at the other side of the Island. Then not far away he saw a cave.

He decided to go inside the cave and what he found is what he is looking for, many wild Pokemon.

He sent out all his 6 Pokemon and began his training session.

After more than 2 hours of training he already went outside the Cave to find out that it's already late afternoon, the Sun is still high but is almost going down.

"Red! ", a familiar voice called him.

He looked to his left side to see Leaf. Her facial expression is warm now and Red can fell the happiness she feels because of getting reunited with her long lost parents.

"Hey", Red greeted her as he approached her. "You found me easily, the Islands are wide."

"Of course you're my sweetie", she giggled in a tease.

Red managed a smile. "You're finally reunited with your parents. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Red. I know you're busy preparing for the upcoming World Cup but thank you for coming here with me."

"No big deal, and true I'm busy training, I just finished training at that cave", he said as he pointed to the cave on the other side.

Leaf embraced him all of a sudden. Red is caught off guard and his face is red but Leaf is leaning to his chest. He sighed because she did not saw his face at the moment.

"Thank you for everything Red", she said.

Red embraced her back. He felt her soft brown hair and her face leaned to him.

After a few moments when they both pulled away from each other's embrace Leaf smiled.

"You're cute when you're serious Red", she teased him and he blushed.

"I thought Blue is the 'cute' one? ", Red managed to joke.

"But you're also a cutie", she giggled. Then her facial expression changed to serious. "Red let's do our best on the Pokemon World Cup. "

Red nodded. "Yes."

"I will do my best to win", Leaf said energetically.

Red just nodded. He felt that until now his heart is beating very fast.

The two of them stayed at the Island, watching the sunset before heading back to Leaf's home.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE 30****TH**** POKEMON WORLD CUP**

Professor Oak receives the torch from Lance and he lights up the fire to officially open the 30th POKEMON WORLD CUP.

Present Mic is the official commentator/announcer of the tournament while there will be 5 referees so that many battles can be held once at the same time especially during the Preliminary rounds.

During the opening dinner Red and Blue were seated together.

"Mom will arrive tomorrow", Red said.

"Oh nice, big Sis is already here", Blue said. "I already told her to stay home but she insisted on watching live."

Red laughed. "Nah you can't stop her Blue, she really wants to watch you win live."

"Shut up", Blue managed then his eyes became serious. "Red see you in the Finals."

Red nodded. Then after that they resumed eating silently.

"Hello boys", a girl's voice greeted them and both looked. The girl is wearing a green tank top, have a white hat, red skirt, green socks that is almost reaching her knees and white shoes. She had brown hair that is way past her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Oh hi Leaf", Red greeted her.

"Oh yeah Leaf", Blue said. He's still not used to calling Green Leaf.

"It's been a while since we all saw each other", Leaf began. "My parents are busy so they can't watch my battles live."

"It's fine, they will watch you from TV", Red said. "Because the World Cup is always broadcasted all around the world."

* * *

The following day the World Cup begins.

Red learned from the audiences that Professor Oak was a two-time World Cup Champion, having won the very first world cup and the 4th edition.

"THE 30th POKEMON WORLD CUP IS UNDER WAY! ", shouted Present Mic who is the announcer.

The battles went under way. Red, Blue and Leaf advanced to the latter stages of the World Cup.

Leaf lost her battle against Pokemon Trainer Sakura of the Alola Islands and finished inside the Top 16.

Both Red and Blue hammered their way, with not even a single Pokemon fainting, and advanced to the finals.

"AND THE FINALS FOR THIS YEAR, IS RED FROM PALLET TOWN AND BLUE FROM PALLET TOWN! ", present Mic.

As Blue and Red entered the Arena the crowd roared in excitement.

"IT'S PALLET DOWN SHOWDOWN! ", present Mic shouted again to hype the crowd further.

"Red, finally our grand showdown is happening", Blue said. "However I drastically improved to show my rival my true power. Red I will beat you."

"Same Blue, I will go all out and beat you", Red said.

Blue sent out Pidgeot first while Red sent out Venusaur.

Pidgeot attacked first with a quick attack, hitting Venusaur.

"Pidgeot Air Slash! ", Blue ordered and Pidgeot lands another one, a good hit by its Air Slash and Venusaur fights back.

"Venusaur body slam! ", Red shouted and Venusaur attacks Pidgeot with body slam and for a brief moment Pidgeot is paralyzed.

"Finish it with Sludge Bomb! ", Red shouted as Venusaur uses Sludge bomb. Pidgeot is hit by is still trying to stand up and Blue shouted it to fight back.

Venusaur charges and gathers sunlight before launching a Solar beam and with the strong hit Pidgeot is knocked out.

Venusaur shocked the crowd as it won despite having type disadvantage.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Venusaur wins the round! ", the referee announced.

"WHAT A SHOW! RED OVERCOMES THE TYPE DISADVANTAGE TO OPEN THE FINAL MATCH! ", Present Mic shouted and the crowd became more excited.

Blue then sent out Rhydon next.

Venusaur begins with Leaf Storm then follows up with a Razor Leaf. Rhydon manages to somewhat evade and survive.

"Now Rhydon Horn Drill! ", Blue shouted and Rhydon lands a well-time Horn Drill that erupts the crowd.

He quickly returned the favor, beating Venusaur by landing a difficult Horn Drill, also winning despite having type disadvantage.

"Venusaur is unable to continue, Rhydon wins the round! ", the referee announced.

The crowd is hyped as they now both have a win apiece.

Blue called back his Rhydon sent out his Umbreon while Red sends out Pikachu.

Pikachu is agile, avoiding all Umbreon's attacks.

"Umbreon Dark Pulse! ", Blue shouted as Umbreon attempts to land the attack but Pikachu is agile.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle! ", Red shouted. Pikachu shouted 'Pika!' as it charged to Umbreon with volts.

The volt tackle landed strong and despite having some recoil Pikachu is still standing up while Umbreon is completely unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to continue, Pikachu wins! ", the referee announced.

"Impressive", said Blue as he returned Umbreon to its pokeball and sends out Rhydon once more.

Pikachu is still hurt from the recoil of Volt Tackle and Rhydon won the battle in an instant with earthquake.

"Pikachu is unable to continue, Rhydon wins the round! ", the referee announced.

Red carried Pikachu out of the arena. "You did a great job Pikachu, you can rest for now", he said and Pikachu let out a weak 'Pika Pii'.

"Go Snorlax! ", Red shouted as he sends out Snorlax.

Snorlax and Rhydon had a great battle of strength.

Snorlax attacking with Mega Punch and Body slams while Rhydon with Horn attacks.

In the end it was Rhydon who prevails.

"Blue now takes the Lead… ", said Leaf. Deep inside she's cheering for Red.

"Oh Red is just getting started", said Brock who is seated behind her.

"Red can do it", said Sabrina who is beside Leaf. "Because he believes in all his Pokemon."

"It's okay Snorlax you fought well", said Red as he took him back. "Now I choose you Charizard! "

Charizard flew around Rhydon to make it difficult for it to attack.

Then Charizard using Flame Thrower, Rhydon dodged but it was all just a setup as Charizard landed as strong dragon claw, knocking out Rhydon.

"Rhydon is unable to continue, Charizard wins the round", the referee announced and the crowd went wild.

Then whispers and mumbles can be heard from the crowd.

Leaf can hear some people referring to Red's Charizard as the 'Pokemon Hero' while others refer to it as Red's Ace Pokemon.

Both now have 3 pokemon left and the crowd cannot hide their excitement. Some routed for Blue and some for Red, who took back his Charizard.

Before they sent out their next pokemon Blue spoke.

"I never dreamed that we will battle in the finals", he said. "I underestimated you in the past though I respected you, but not anymore, that's why I will go all out."

"Same Blue, let's go all out! ", shouted Red. "Go Poliwrath! "

"I choose you Exeguttor! ", shouted Blue.

Poliwrath fought with all his might and soon he won the battle with strong punches and a finishing mega punch.

Blue just smiled, seems that he is enjoying the battle. He sends out Electrivire.

Poliwrath is defeated in an instant with a thunder punch.

Red sent out Aerodactyl.

Despite landing some good Wing attacks and a strong Rock Head attack it seemed not enough for Aerodactyl to prevail.

Electrivire used Thunder but Aerodactyl prevented it and strike back but it was just a setup as Electrivire used Thunder Punch when Aerodactyl is about to land headbutt.

"Aerodactyl has fainted, Electrivire wins the round! ", the referee announced.

Aeroactyl is defeated and Red is down to his last pokemon.

"RED IS DOWN TO HIS LAST POKEMON", present Mic announced.

Blue took back Electrivire and sent out Porygon Z.

"Let's go Charizard", said Red as he sent out Charizard once more.

Leaf is watching from the stands and is praying for his success. Just behind her Daisy is shouting to cheer Blue as he only needed one win to take the World Cup.

You can do it Red, Leaf thought. I believe in you.

Charizard used dragon claw but Porygon Z is quick and prevented it from landing. Porygon Z used Psybeam, hitting Charizard and making him fall to the ground.

"Now finish this match Porygon Z, use Hyper beam! ", shouted Blue.

But Charizard is able to recover all of a sudden and sidestep, barely missing to be hit by the hyper beam. Porygon Z is exhausted from its last attack and is unable to move for a moment.

"Charizard, Flame thrower! ", Red shouted as Charizard breath a powerful jet of fire, burning and defeating Porygon Z.

"Porygon is unable to battle, Charizard wins! ", the referee announced.

Both are now down to their last pokemon as Blue sent out Electrivire.

"BOTH ARE OUT WITH THEIR FINAL POKEMON, THIS MATCH WILL DECIDE WHO WILL BE OUR WORLD CHAMPION! ", shouted Present Mic.

But the crowd is not cheering anymore, all are focused on the battle at hand, some were tense, some were nervous, but the rest are entertained and can't wait for the battle to begin.

Charizard charged forward and used Dragon claw. Electrivire fought back with Thunder Punch and Mega Punch.

Electrivire used Mega Punch on his left and Charizard dodged it, then Electrivire used Thunder Punch with his right fist and it landed, hitting Charizard critically that caused it to be knocked down.

"Now finish it Electrivire! Thunder! ", shouted Blue as Electrivire charge and launched a powerful Thunder, Charizard is hit, but despite being hit many times he managed to rise up again and the crowd went wild for his determination.

Charmander, Red thought. You've grown so much and we had many adventures together. Our bond is very tight now, I'm glad you're not giving up.

He remembered all of a sudden the day he chose Charmander to be his first partner, the day they had their first Pokemon battle that resulted in a crushing lost against Blue and he remembered the countless times they trained hard to improve.

"Let's go Charizard! ", shouted Red as Charizard roared and charged forward aiming a Dragon claw that Electrivire dodged but Charizard quickly took a step back.

"Now! Fire Blast! ", shouted Red as Charizard launched a powerful blast of fire that quickly landed on Electrivire who is stunned and hurt.

"Electrivire, stand up and use Thunder Punch! ", Blue shouted and Electrivire is struggling to recover.

"Now another fire blast! ", shouted Red as Charizard launched another blast of fire.

"Electrivire dodge! ", Blue shouted desperately as Electrivire dodged the blast of fire that caused a strong explosion.

When the explosion subsided both Electrivire and Charizard were still standing up but soon Electrivire collapsed, unconscious.

"Electrivire is unable to continue, therefore Charizard wins, RED WINS THE 30TH POKEMON WORLD CUP! ", shouted Present Mic and the rest inside the arena cheered.

Red went to meet Blue instead of raising his hand in triumph, he offered a handshake.

"First you won the Kanto League Conference, now you beat me and won the Pokemon World Cup, you're the man Red", said Blue as he accepted the handshake and everyone cheered for their sportsmanship. "And you really proved that you're worthy to be my rival."

"Same", Red agreed.

During the awarding ceremonies Red raised the world cup trophy high. He knew his goal to become the best isn't over yet because deep inside he knew he still need to explore the other regions.

* * *

A week later Red, Blue and Leaf were having a celebration party hosted by Professor Oak and their parents.

"So what are your plans now guys? ", asked Leaf.

"I'm going to try to win the other Region's League Conferences", said Blue confidently.

"Oh sure you will", Red said. "You're a strong trainer and… ", he stopped as he almost said that Blue is the only one able to beat him but that defeat happened during his early days as a trainer though. "And I know you will rise too."

"I'm going to travel to the Hoenn Region, might as well try that Pokemon-contest thing", said Leaf. Then she faced Red. "How about you?"

"I'm heading to the Johto Region, I might start with that and of course try to defend my title", he said.

"Oh but that will be a tough task", said Professor Oak, batting in. "Because no one was able to defend their title in the Pokemon World Cup History. In short no one won back-to-back world cups yet."

"But you won 2 times right? ", asked Red.

"Yes, the very first world cup and the 4th one", said Professor Oak as he petted Red's Pikachu. "So defending your title a tough task but not impossible and also…there are only 3 trainers in history who won more than once in the World Cup."

Blue lost hold of his spoon. He used to think the Pokemon World Cup is easy to win because his grandfather won it twice but his views are all wrong.

"The 3 trainers are me, Steven Stone of the Hoenn Region and Cynthia of the Sinnoh Region", enumerated Professor Oak.

"Alright, so I just need to win the World Cup next year", said Red. "Not impossible, I just need to train really hard right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika", Pikachu agreed then continued to munch on his cupcake.

"Oh no you won't because next year I'm going to win the World Cup", said Blue, batting in.

Red turned to face his rival. "Then see you on next year's final then."

"Yeah see you in the finals next year", Blue agreed and his rivalry with Red is renewed.

Red is still pumped up because he still feels the urge to become better each day and to believes that he must strive harder than the rest.

Whatever or whoever challenges me, he thought. I am ready to face it.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**JOHTO MEET UP**

Months after Red won the POKEMON WORLD CUP he decided to take some time off, staying at Pallet Town for some time before proceeding to his journey to the Johto Region.

On his way he met a lot of new trainers, some challenged him and some are thankful that they are able to have a battle with the defending World Cup Champion.

He already have 3 badges and arrived at Ecruteak City at sunset.

He stayed for a while at the Pokemon Center to rest his Pokemon and himself. They had been travelling nonstop for weeks and he decided its best he take some rest.

"Red", somebody called him. He looks to see Bill, he is with Morty the Gym Leader of the City.

"Nice to meet you Champion", Morty greeted him.

"Nice to meet you", Red greeted back. "Bill what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just happened to pass by, I'm on my way to Olivine City but I bumped into Morty so we had some time catching up", said Bill.

"Me and Bill are old friends. We're just talking about Ho-oh", said Morty. "We're glad that after being gone for many years he is back at the top of Tin Tower."

"Ho-oh you mean wait… ", Red scratched his head trying to remember who Ho-oh is but he is sure that he knows the Pokemon very well.

Morty explained to him further that Ho-oh was gone for more than 10 years before returning to Tin Tower recently. He explained to Red that Ho-oh is the Legendary Bird Pokemon with the colors of the rainbow.

"Anyways nice meeting both of you, I need to go back to the Gym now, challengers are still arriving", said Morty. Then he faced Red. "If you want to meet Ho-oh you have my permission. Take care."

As Morty left Bill looks surprised.

"Usually Morty is very protective of Ho-oh, he never lets anyone even at the base of Tin Tower but he seems to trust you", said Bill. "But I can understand why, you're a man with genuine heart, you risked your life to beat Team Rocket."

"Oh don't discredit that I also had comrades who fought alongside me", Red said humbly. "But yeah I did most of the difficult job."

When he got his Pokemon back he left the Pokemon Center only to see Leaf arriving at the City, she saw Red and rushed towards him.

"Hi sweetie! ", she launched herself to him and embraced him and in an instant released herself.

It had been a while since Leaf was flirty towards him which made Red wonder. He just assumed that maybe she's back to usual because she is not going through anything anymore.

"I thought you were in the Hoenn Region", Red said.

"I thought so but I decided to go to Johto first because it's just beside the Kanto Region", Leaf answered.

"Anyways I'm off now Leaf I'm going to the Tin Tower."

"Tin Tower?"

"Yeah, I'm off to see a Legendary Pokemon."

"Take me with you", Leaf said. Red did not answer back and decided to bring her with him.

When they arrived at the base of the tower three sages met them but soon let them pass as they recognized Red.

They climbed the tower all the way to the top to see the Legendary bird pokemon. It saw them but did not bother to attack them, it spread its rainbow wings to greet them.

"Hi Ho-oh", Red said warmly but he turned to see Leaf shocked, she looks like she wanted to run away again.

"Red…let's go now", she managed.

"Why…"

"LET'S JUST GO NOW! ", Leaf shouted and Red realized she's scared rather than angry then when Red looked at Ho-oh he realized that it was a legendary bird Pokemon, a giant bird Pokemon.

A giant bird Pokemon. Somewhat that rang the bells in Red's mind as he finally realized what is going on.

"That Pokemon… ", Red began. "…is the pokemon that kidnapped you?"

"Yes! I don't wanna see it anymore! Let's leave Red! IT'S A MONSTER! ", Leaf had lost her composure as the trauma but Red held her hand.

"Leaf Ho-oh not looks like an evil Pokemon to me, maybe there's a reason why he did it", Red began.

"NOOOO! ", Leaf said but he pulled her close until both of them are beneath Ho-oh's reach.

"Don't worry Leaf, if it tries to do something bad against you I will protect you… ", Red said and Leaf's heart skipped very fast. For the first time she sees Red as someone very endearing.

He faced Ho-oh who faced him too. "Ho-oh I know you cannot talk. But can you explain us…especially to her", Red looking at Leaf for a brief moment before facing the Bird Pokemon again, "why you kidnapped her."

Ho-Oh shouted and at first both Red and Leaf thought that it was going to attack them but soon their background changed and Ho-Oh is not in front of them anymore, instead they are back to Pallet Town.

Leaf saw the kid version of herself, when she was 5 years-old, playing just outside her house with two young girls. Then soon Ho-Oh suddenly arrived and it was only her who was kidnapped as it failed to snatch the other two girls.

Then the scene changed. Now she is at some sort of warehouse with other kids. Many young boys and girls were crying to see their parents again but they won't see their parents anymore as Team Rocket forced them to become grunts, some officers and executives and Leaf was the only one who rebelled.

Then the scene changed again and she saw that Ho-Oh is being electrified by waves of thunder by a machine and it was Giovanni who is doing it.

"Master the operation had been finished, Ho-Oh will obey you again for a whole week, but after the time expires we need to do this ritual again", said a man which Leaf recognized as Team Rocket Executive Archer.

"Thanks Archer", Giovanni said.

Then the scene shifted again and she saw Giovanni escaping from the Silph Co. and saw that Red is unconscious hugging his Charmeleon with his comrades attending to him.

Giovanni landed on an island not far away from Cinnabar and he took out Ho-Oh.

He destroyed the Master Ball containing it and spoke, "I have no motivation to continue Team Rocket anymore and so you deserve to be free."

Ho-Oh realized that it finally being free flew very high, heading to where it belonged.

Then Ho-Oh is right in front of them once more and they're back at Tin Tower, present day.

Leaf's eyes are wet. It wasn't Ho-Oh to be blamed but it was Giovanni and Team Rocket all over.

She approached Ho-Oh and hugged it. "I understand now…"

Ho-Oh let out a sound in satisfaction as if to say 'Sorry'.

"Just don't get captured again okay? ", Leaf said and Ho-Oh growled in agreement.

As they returned to Ecruteak City they went to an inn to spend the night but there is only one room available.

"Fine we'll take it, just need to spend a day", Red said impatiently, wondering why the rooms are full all of a sudden and Leaf blushing behind him.

After both finished taking a bath they both went to the City to have dinner together.

While waiting for the food Leaf found her voice.

"You saved me again Red", she said.

"What?"

"You saved me before from Team Rocket, now you saved me from my phobia on my past."

"So does that mean you will finally catch a flying type Pokemon? ", Red teased her.

She nodded. "Thanks to you I was able to overcome my fear."

"No big deal, doing it for a friend is just normal", Red said. He smiled at her. "Now it seems all is well for you."

"Yes", Leaf agreed. "It seems that all of these good things happening to me all started when I met you."

"Huh? ", Red tried his hardest not to blush but he might did.

"Thank you for everything Red", she thanked him.

"Uhm…how about Blue", Red managed to say, trying to change the topic. "Have you met him recently?"

"Nope, he's on a farther region from us", Leaf said. "He travels the furthest."

"Oh that will help him become even stronger", Red said. "And some with us two too. We're constantly improving right?"

Leaf nodded then the waiter arrived as their food is served.

* * *

The next day Leaf woke up first and she saw that Red is still asleep.

She almost woke him up but she decided not to. She smiled as she saw how cute Red looks when sleeping.

Then she realized that Red was the one who turned around her life. From becoming an escapee and a thief she is now a Pokemon Trainer on a journey like them. She also got reunited with her parents.

It is all because you arrived to my life, she thought. Thank you.

She leaned to kiss Red on the cheek and she brought out a piece of paper to write a note and she left already.

When Red woke up he looked around to search for Leaf but he found the note pinned to his bag and read it.

_I already left for Olivine City_

_Thanks for last night I had a good time and you're able to make me stronger for removing my bird-phobia_

_Hope to see you again soon Red_

As Red finished reading the note he smiled to the point that if somebody saw him they will be creeped out of his happiness.

Pikachu woke up and looked at him. "Pika pii", it said to him.

Feeling energized Red left the room and headed straight to the City Gym to face Morty for his 4th Johto Badge.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE 31****ST**** POKEMON WORLD CUP**

Red is able to collect all the Gym badges of the Johto and Hoenn Region and also able to win the League Conferences of those regions.

The 31st POKEMON WORLD CUP is held at the Sinnoh Region and Red is automatically qualified because he won last year.

Many refer to him as the 'Hero of Kanto' or 'the one who drove out Team rocket' while others refer to him as 'a legend in the making.'

Red did not let it get to his head and remained focused despited being the fan favorite.

Blue did not participate in this year's world cup though because he said that he should continue travelling and believes that next year is the right time for them to have a rematch in the finals.

Green on the other hand made it as far as the top 8 of the WORLD CUP but ultimately loses to the eventual finalist Silver of the Johto Region.

As she lost to Silver they shook hands.

"It's nice to see you again Sis", Silver greeted her.

"Good match Silver, brother", Leaf said.

Since both were forced to become Team Rocket grunts since she was kidnapped they were good friends until they got separated when Silver is brought away from her. They just got reunited more than a year ago.

When Red entered the whole stadium erupted in excitement as they see the defending Champion back in the finals.

Silver's team is composed of Feraligatr, Gengar, Weavile, Crobat, Magmortar and Stantler.

Red's team is composed of the same team he used last year.

"THE 31ST POKEMON WORLD CUP FINAL BEGINS! ", Present Mic announced.

"Go Crobat", Silver sends out Crobat.

"Charizard lets do this! Go! ", Red calls out his partner, Charizard and the crowd erupts in excitement.

Crobat starts off with Sludge bomb that missed. Crobat then follows up with Wing attack but Charizard fought back with Slash then a strong Dragon Claw that shakes Crobat off.

"Now, Fire Blast! ", shouted Red as Charizard launches a strong fire blast, defeating Crobat.

"Crobat is unable to continue, Charizard wins", the referee announced.

Silver takes back Crobat and sends out Gengar next. Red decides to continue on with Charizard.

Gengar uses Hypnosis in attempt to make Charizard fall asleep but fails. Charizard launches a flamethrower but Gengar is fast, landing a Shadow ball to counter and Charizard lots its balance for a moment.

"Gengar, Shadow Punch! ", Silver shouted and Gengar charged forward, landing a strong Shadow Punch.

Charizard countered with a Dragon claw then followed up with another Dragon claw then another one and all hits landed successfully on Gengar, by the time the tenth hit landed Gengar crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Gengar is unable to battle, therefore Charizard wins! ", the referee announced.

"RED TAKES THE FIRST TWO ROUNDS", Present Mic shouted.

Red takes Charizard back and sends out Venusaur.

Silver sends out Feraligatr.

"Red I'm just getting started! ", Silver shouted as Feraligatr charged forward with a slash.

Venusaur is hit but it striked back with Leaf blade. The battle was intense. Feraligatr is more of the aggressive one and Venusaur the defensive one.

"Venusaur Leaf Storm", Red said as Venusaur launches a Leaf storm but despite being hit Feraligatr manages to lunge forward and coming in distance.

"Feraligatr Ice Punch! ", Silver shouted as Feraligatr lands a clean Ice Punch. Venusaur is defeated after the attack.

"Venusaur is unable to continue, Feraligatr wins! ", the referee announced.

"SILVER IS BACK ON TRACK, HE TAKES A ROUND", Present Mic announced.

Silver takes back Feraligatr. "You did well Feraligatr but I will need you later so hang on. Now go Weavile!"

"Go Charizard! ", Red calls out Charizard once more.

Charizard went on to sweep three straight rounds and Silver is down to his last Pokemon.

"Go Feraligatr! ", Silver calls out his partner.

"IT'S SILVER'S LAST POKEMON! RED IS WITHIN REACH OF HIS SECOND STRAIGHT WORLD CUP", Present Mic shouted and most of the audience were now cheering for Red.

"Feraligatr Hydro Pump! ", shouted Silver as Feraligatr launched a strong Hydro Pump attack.

Charizard quickly evaded the attack and landed a Mega Punch.

"Now finish the battle with Fire Blast! ", Red shouted as Charizard launches a strong Fire Blast but Feraligatr turns to a defensive stance.

"Dodge it! ", Silver shouted as Feraligatr tried to dodge the attack. When the fire blast landed it caused quite an explosion.

After the explosion Feraligatr is lying down at the ground, completely defeated and Silver just smiled, admitting defeat.

"Feraligatr is defeated, Charizard wins the round. Red wins the match! ", the referee announced.

"ITS OVER! RED IS OUR BACK-TO-BACK WORLD CUP CHAMPION! ", shouted Present Mic. "He is the first to do so in history! And the fourth trainer to win 2 titles in the Pokemon World Cup."

The stadium erupted wildly and cheered his named. "RED RED RED RED RED!"

Even Leaf is shouting with the crowd. She smiled when Red raised his right arm in triumph seconds after he and Silver had a handshake.

She just realized how cool Red is, how his determination and hardwork led to his success.

I will follow your path Red, she thought. I will follow you.

* * *

The victory party of Red is held in Pallet Town 5 days later…

Blue made his way back home from the Unova Region.

"You're just lucky that I did not join the World Cup this year, congrats anyway", said Blue.

"Thanks", said Red as he enjoyed the food prepared by his and Leaf's mom.

"We can now say that Red is the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time", said Brock who is also invited to the party.

"Not yet", said Red and all were shocked.

"Hey dude you won back-to-back world cups and the first to do so, you deserve to be called the greatest of all time", said Blue though deep inside he is bitter.

"Not yet, I still need to strive harder", said Red. Pikachu is at his lap.

"Well I'm glad to hear that", said Professor Oak. "That attitude of continuing your hardwork shows why you deserve the heights you've reached."

"And as long as you're still fired up to improve as time pass by… ", Sabrina said. "then that means you still have motivation to get stronger, which is great."

"Yeah", said Red. "I will continue to work hard."

They clapped and cheered for him and the party went on.

Leaf took her seat beside him. She looked at Blue took greet him and he greeted her back.

"So how's the Unova Region", Leaf asked.

"Lots of annoying Foongus", Blue joked. "And tons of strong Pokemon. I even caught a Deino. I might consider raising it and including it in my party."

"That's great to hear", said Leaf then she faced Red. "Congratulations Red."

"Thanks", he said while eating.

"So where are you going now? ", she asked.

"Dunno", Red swallowed and continued. "Maybe I will take a full week of rest first before embarking on a new journey. I'm still not sure where I will go next but that can wait."

Leaf smiled. "I'm planning to stay here at Pallet Town for a while too. Maybe I will take a vacation at the Sevii Islands afterwards before going to the Hoenn region."

While the others were having dinner both Red and Blue were at route 1.

"Look, this is the very place where we had our very first Pokemon battle", Blue said.

"And this is where I lost", Red said. "But thanks to that defeat I found an inspiration to become better constantly."

Blue nodded. "You reached too far already. What are your plans now?"

"Train even harder."

Blue smiled to his friend's response. "So 2-time Champion where's your next journey?"

"I don't know yet", Red answered him honestly but he already have one plan and he cannot tell anyone. "But one thing's for sure I might not go home for a while."

"A while…you mean until the next World Cup? That's almost a year but it's fine to hear that you're going all out to train", Blue said. "And you better tell that to Leaf, she might be mad if she don't see you for a while."

"She won't because she have a crush on you", Red joked and Blue laughed.

"Ha ha ha very funny Red", Blue began. "She just treats us in a flirty way because she considers us close friends but to be honest she's a lot closer to you."

"But… ", Red tried to bat in but he failed because Blue went on.

"She just calls me 'cutie' maybe because I'm a handsome guy or what", Blue boasted that made Red annoyed.

"But seriously", Blue said. "We also met a day after you left for the Johto region and she asked me where you went so I told her you're gone for Johto."

"Ah…I see", Red said.

"You see Red, she's close to you so you cannot just leave her behind. You know, girls are different from us guys."

"True", Red agreed. So now he realized that when he met Leaf at Ecruteak City and told him that she's just lazy to go to a further reason it is not. She might've gone after Red.

"Why Red don't you like her? ", asked Blue seriously.

Red blushed. "Why are you asking Blue? Maybe you like her? ", he managed to tease his friend.

"Ha ha", Blue laughed. "Not a single chance. I don't want a pesky girl. Besides I already met lots of cute and hot girls. Don't underestimate my popularity though, because even if I haven't won the World Cup I'm still popular."

Red nodded. Since childhood Blue is the one who is popular between the two of them because he is just cool and good looking.

"So you like her Red? ", asked Blue.

Red did not answer his question and just kept silent.

"I won't force it on you anymore, but good luck on your journey, see you next year at the World Cup", said Blue as he patted his friend's shoulder and left.

Red was alone. He remembered his first days as a trainer only thinking to become strong every day then he remembered his situation now. He got so close to Leaf that he forgot to realize she's important to him.

But he is very obsessed on becoming stronger. He is obsessed on training even harder. And he feels pressured, he's not sure if he can still continue winning as each year all trainers around the world improve.

With one last look he headed home and realized what he must do.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**CROSSROADS**

A week later Blue left Pallet Town and aim to collect the Badges of the Kalos region.

Green stayed at home to rest for a while. She thought that she might need some time to refresh herself before travelling again.

While her Clefairy woke up she realized she haven't talked to Red alone yet and she needed to do it now before they travel again. She already knew what she needed to say, she just have to voice out her feelings.

Ever since meeting him she realized how much her life had changed and it is because of him.

She went outside to go to Red's house. As she knocked on the doors gently it was Red's mom who greeted her.

"Looking for Red? ", his mom guessed.

Leaf nodded. "I am also about to leave for Hoenn so I wanted to see him before I go."

"Aw but sadly he already left a few minutes ago."

"To where?"

"I don't know Leaf but he's not yet that far away from here."

Leaf got the message and she thanked his mom and left the house.

* * *

On the other hand Red already left his house and is already looking back at Pallet Town.

This is where I began, my dear home town I will miss you but I will surely return, he thought. He is already thinking if he had forgotten anything.

As he looked at his house he smiled and he surely will miss home, his mom and her meals, Professor Oak and Blue and of course Leaf.

Then in moments he left the town and headed to route 1 where he sent out his Charizard.

"ZZAARRDDD! ", it roared energetically as if to say 'I'm ready my friend.'

Red knew that each year trainers become stronger and stronger so for him not to lose he shall strive to improve drastically as well.

He decided on one thing, that he will train very hard on a very distant place that nobody knows much so that no one will distract her nor break his focus.

He was about to ride Charizard already when Leaf caught up.

"WAIT UP! RED! Wait! ", she called him, rushing towards him.

Red paused for a moment and looked at her. She's now wearing her Light-Green tank top matching with red skirt and green long socks, her shoes are new though.

She doesn't have a hat and her hair is untied past her shoulders. Red realized how beautiful she is from the first day he met her until now, but he had gotten distracted because of his dream to become the best.

"You're leaving again right? ", she asked.

"Yes I guess", Red nodded.

"So what region are you exploring now?"

"… ", Red did not reply.

"Red?! " Leaf pouted in concern.

"Why, does it matter to you where I will go? ", he asked. His heart is beating fast as he can feel how Leaf is concerned.

"Yes it does so that I will know where you are and be assured that you're safe", she replied.

"I'm heading to a place where I will train very hard, where I will work harder a hundred times than before", said Red honestly.

"Where?!"

"…", Red did not answer her. In fact he cannot for the sake of his future.

"Where?! Why can't you tell me?! ", she asked impatiently, stamping her foot on the grass.

And so Leaf continued to pout impatiently, forcing Red to tell where he is going but he just kept silent. He just let Leaf spit out her anger to him for not telling her where he is headed to until she finally halted.

"Leaf, I have something to tell you", he said as he held her shoulders and she looked at him.

He found his voice and said, "I had been on the spotlight, many kept calling me Greatest trainer of all time and blah blah blah but I still have a long way to go…you know I have a feeling, that each year all trainers around the world gets stronger by the day and if I relax too much or think that I am unbeatable I will easily get surpassed by everyone."

Leaf's eyes are starting to get wet. She is trying to hold back her tears and she did for now, she let Red continue what he needs to say.

"So I need to leave and train very hard out of everyone's sight, I don't want anyone to disturb me or to worry much to the point that they will try to go where I am. "

"So when will you return? ", Leaf finally found the strength to speak again.

"I don't know when, but I surely promise I will return", Red said.

"Promise? ", Leaf asked wanting to be assured. She knew nothing can stop Red now. She knew very well that Red is focused on his goals.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really Really Really?"

"Really Really Really", Red assured her and Leaf broke in tears and hugged Red very tight. Red also hugged her back. The scent of her hair made Red calm and his heart beat even faster, then he frowned as he realized that he will not be able to scent the fragrance of her hair for a long time.

Trust me Leaf I am doing this also for you sake, he thought. His two egos where fighting inside his mind as his arms are wrapped around her.

She'll be assured, you will return to her right? One of his egos said.

Damn kiss her already so she will know she is special for you! His other ego said to him.

When Red released Leaf from his embrace he took off his red cap and made Leaf wear it. He is tempted to kiss her but he is able to control himself.

"While I am gone keep it", Red said.

"I will", she said. "I will wait for you Red. I'm always here waiting for you Red. So until then, good luck Champion." She let out a warm smile despite her eyes still wet.

Red smiled. He wanted to tell her how he feels already but he realized that it can wait. He went on Charizard's back and in an instant they launched at the sky, flying to a faraway distance that nobody can trace.

Leaf took off Red's cap and embraced it.

Red, do what you need to do and return, she said to herself. I love you.

* * *

It took Red and Charizard more than a day to reach the summit of Mt. Silver.

Red had done his research well. The summit is full of snow. The Mountain is very wide and there are many places for him to train hard. And most importantly it is pretty much far away from everyone's radar.

First thing is Red made camp. He and his Pokemon Team chopped off some trees and together they managed to build a hut which have strong foundations. Next is they explored around a bit.

"ZAARDDD! ", Charizard shouted energetically.

"Pika pii", Pikachu growled from Red's left shoulder.

"RROOAWRRR! ", Snorlax let out a strong roar before getting sleepy and feel asleep just beside the camp.

"SAURRRRR", Venusaur roared with excitement.

Aerodactyl also flew around before landing beside Red.

Red smiled, he looked at all his Pokemon. He is ready to start his training.

"Guys let's all train hard! ", he shouted and all his Pokemon roared in response.

Red chose the hardest path of the Crossroad but he thinks that this is for the best.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE CHAMPION'S ABSENCE**

The sudden disappearance of Red shocked the Pokemon World and everyone was sad. Nobody hated him though as Professor Oak told in an interview that he left to train harder and he would return soon. He also told that Red's undying determination is a trait that every trainer must have.

The 32nd POKEMON WORLD CUP was held in the Hoenn Region. Leaf participated and reached the top 8 before losing to Blue advances to the Finals.

Blue defeats Pokemon Trainer Outlaw of the Pallet Slums and claims his first World Cup Title.

As Blue is handed the trophy he smiled but he also felt empty because Red is missing.

How dare you escape from me Red! He thought. But he also knew that what Red did is for a great cause.

The 33rd POKEMON WORLD CUP held in the Unova Region is a thrilling one where Alain and Blue battled at the Finals. With Alain's Charizard and it Mega-evolving into Charizard X Blue was defeated in a crushing matter and failed to defend his title.

The 34TH POKEMON WORLD CUP is under way. After winning the Kalos League Conference last year Leaf is determined to shine this time.

She made quite a statement on her opening match when she swept the rounds against Pokemon Trainer Crystal of the Johto Region with just her Jigglypuff. She then went on to charge all the way to the Finals where she meets Pokemon Trainer Wallace of the Hoenn Region, also a 3-time Champion of the Hoenn League Conference.

Wallace starts off with Whiscash and Leaf with Blastoise. She takes the first two rounds then Wallace takes the next four rounds and she takes two more rounds afterwards and both have two Pokemon left.

Many of the audience who were from Kanto refer to Leaf as the 'Champion's girlfriend' and she gets teased by her mom and red's mom even though she and Red aren't a couple…yet.

When her Jigglypuff was defeated she is down to her last pokemon. Wallace then sends out his ace pokemon, Milotic and she sends out Blastoise.

"Let's go Blasty", she said.

Wallace pointed. "You're doing a good job. But it's time for me to end this. Milotic Hydro Pump!"

"Blasty Hydro Pump! ", Leaf shouted as Blastoise launches a strong Hydro Cannon.

Milotic quickly evaded the attack and Blastoise is fatigued after launching such as strong attack. Milotic then fires another Hydro Pump that knocks Blastoise out.

"Blastoise is unable to continue, Milotic wins the round and Wallace wins the match! ", the referee announced and Wallace congratulated Leaf for fighting well.

She congratulated him before she left.

* * *

When Leaf went home her parents were there and they had a nice dinner, they even invited Professor Oak and Red's mom.

"Good job my girl on reaching the final of the World Cup", said her dad proudly.

"Nothing big I still lost", said Leaf although she tried to sound happy for making it all the way to the final match.

"That was a close one, your Blastoise against Wallace's Milotic", said Professor Oak. "You almost won had you used Mega Evolution."

"Dear be proud you achieved a great milestone", said her mom. "And we're so proud of you."

"Thanks and yes I am happy", Leaf replied. Deep inside her she is partially frustrated because she also aimed to follow Red's footsteps but failed. Then she remembered that it had been 3 years since Red left her.

Where is he now? She thought.

"I still don't get it, Red haven't returned", said Leaf's mom.

"I don't have any contact to him since he left", said Red's mom. "All I know is that he is out somewhere training very hard to come back stronger."

"Oh don't worry about him too much", Professor Oak said. They all turned to look at him. "Red is strong. He is getting better each day and when he returns we'll all see that I'm right."

"I hope he returns soon already", Leaf said. "It's been 3 years already."

Leaf still have Red's cap at her room. She sleeps most of the time with it wrapped around her arms wishing Red to return soon.

* * *

Red is at the Summit of Mt. Silver, a mountain full of tough Pokemon.

"Goob job everyone", he said to his Pokemon team as he made them drink water he collected from a nearby river.

As he took a mouthful of water he realized he don't know how much time had passed. He had lost count of time ever since he began training. He only knew that he had been training for long already but he still felt that he haven't done enough.

He also is wondering how the others are doing and who might have won the last Pokemon World Cup(s) he missed. He don't even know how many world cups he missed already nor how long is he gone.

He even changed his clothes already. He is now wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with full color red on its arms. He also have a new cap, thanks to him learning how to sew clothes manually when his old ones were torn during his first few months of stay at Mt. Silver.

After his Pokemon team got refreshed he returned them all to their pokeballs except for Pikachu who rode at his right shoulder when a boy waved at him.

He did not expect someone else to be here.

"Yo", said the boy. He is wearing a gold cap and his clothes are mixed with color of gold and peach.

Red is surprised that somebody else is at Mt. Silver.

"How did you get here? ", he asked.

"Well a tough task, I was exploring and after I got bored this is where arrived, at route 47 and then I saw this mountain, I even expected legendary Pokemon to be here but what I found is even greater…", the boy said. "Greetings Red, I am Gold from New Bark Town of the Johto Region."

"Oh…a trainer", Red said. "So what brings you at Mt. Silver?"

"At first all I want is to explore but then I found you…the one they said the strongest trainer of all time, but you disappeared and went missing for 3 years…"

"Wait…", Red interrupted and swallowed. He thought he was only gone for about 10-13 months based on his approximation but due to his focus on training he lost count of time. "…I'm already away for 3 years?!

"Yes", Gold nodded. "Everyone had been trying to look for you. The Gym Leaders of Kanto even takes their weekend off to search for you. They explored everywhere around Kanto and did not even found a single sign of you."

"I guess that makes sense since I'm not in Kanto", Red joked.

"But see? I wasn't even searching but I found you", Gold joked back.

"Well who won the last 3 world cups then?"

"Well you won the 30th and 31st world cup right? The 32nd was won by Blue of Pallet Town, the 33rd one was won by Alain of the Kalos Region , the 34th and last year's one was won by Wallace of Sootopolis City", Gold answered.

Blue won the World cup already! Red thought and felt a warm inspiration by his rival.

"Anyway back to where we left off", Gold said. "I went all the way here and explore and found you, I guess I deserve something huh?"

"What do you want? ", Red asked, but he knew what Gold is about to say.

"I say I want to battle you Red, the 2-time Champion", said Gold.

Red nodded. "It's been a while since I had a trainer battle."

"Well but your training and hardwork is scary. Nobody can stay up here alone at this mountain."

Red sent out Pikachu.

Gold chose Meganium.

They agreed to have a full battle of 6 vs 6.

Red thought he got stronger but soon was left with his last Pokemon, his Charizard.

Then Red is able to turn the tide and soon Gold is also down to his last pokemon, Typhlosion.

The battle of Charizard and Typhlosion was a great one, if anyone saw this they can even say that it can be compared to the previous great matches in the World cups.

"Charizard Dragon Claw! ", Red shouted.

"Typhlosion Thunder Punch! ", Gold shouted.

Both Charizard and Typhlosion continued to have a straightforward fist-fight before they were separated by the impact of their attacks.

Charizard and Typhlosion did a flamethrower battle that ended in a draw then Charizard charged forward with Dragon claw. Typhlosion fought back with Mega Punch.

Both Red and Gold fought to their fullest.

Soon Typhlosion used Eruption and Charizard used Blast Burn.

As the two attacks met it caused a huge blast.

When the blast faded Typhlosion is lying down, it tried to stand up but collapsed.

Red went beside Charizard who roared in victory.

"Good job partner", said Red as he patted Charizard. "You too Gold you did a good job, with your strength you can win the World Cup."

"Not gonna happen unless you join the World Cup once more", Gold said. "Come on, I won't be happy if I win the world cup and you're not the one I beat."

Red smiled. He sees the determination in this boy. He see that how Gold feels to beat him is how Red felt way back when he wanted to beat Blue

Then a girl arrived.

"Gold you idiot how dare you leave me behind! ", the girl shouted.

"Sorry Crystal, I got too excited and climbed to the top by my own", said Gold.

Crystal then looked at the man facing Gold and was shocked that she almost passed away.

"Yeah yeah Crystal that man is Red", said Gold. Then he and Crystal prepared to leave.

"Take care Gold", said Red.

Gold nodded. "See you in the future Red. I hope to battle with you once more."

Hours after the encounter Red is back to his room at his camp.

When he saw Gold and Crystal earlier he suddenly remembered Leaf. Then he also remembered how long he had been gone already.

Before if he cannot win in a dominating he will believe that he isn't strong but now he realized how strong he became, how strong his partners became and how the bond of him to his Pokemon deeper now.

"Pi-ka-chu! ", said Pikachu as it climbed to his lap as if reading his mind and feeling what he wanted to do next.

He realized that he might have overdone this whole training thing that he forgot home. And now he realized his homesickness.

He miss his mom, his house, the Pallet Town, Professor Oak, his rival and close friend Blue and most of all Leaf.

3 years and I haven't told her how I felt for her, he thought. Then he had fears that when he returned that maybe Leaf and Blue had gotten into each other because he is gone for so long.

He shook the idea off as he remembered what Leaf told him 3 years ago before he left, that she will be always waiting for him and he gave her his old cap.

Now he understood why he wanted to become stronger drastically, because he felt pressure. When he won back-to-back world cups many believed that he is invincible and he wanted to keep that image of him by not losing, and fearing of losing he decided to seclude himself from others to train on his own.

Red smiled as he knew he had done more than enough.

He sent out Charizard.

"Charizard prepare, in a few minutes we're flying…home", he said.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**REUNION**

One bright and peaceful morning…

The streets of Pallet town is quiet. People are just preparing to have their breakfast or are just started leaving their beds. Most people are still asleep.

Charizard landed at route 1 and Red returned him to its pokeball. He also returned Pikachu to its pokeball to let him rest after the long journey home.

When Red is at the entrance of Pallet town he stared for a while at the town.

He saw the same town except that the trees have grown but the atmosphere and the structures are still the same.

He closed his eyes thinking about his past memories of Pallet town. The day he got Charmander, the day he lost, the day he first won the World Cup, the day he won his second straight World Cup, the day Leaf told her about her past. He also remembered the countless meals he and his mom shared while having good times.

Then when he opened his eyes he smiled.

Red of Pallet Town has returned home! He thought.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

Leaf woke up and read a note left at the table.

_Dear Leaf, _

_We are returning to Six Island for now but we will visit you occasionally_

_we love you and take care always _

_may you do always well on your future journey_

_Love, Mom_

Leaf then decided to prepare breakfast for herself. She learned to cook better as years had passed thanks to her mom.

She was deciding what she wanted to eat when she realized she wanted fresh air first and some sunlight.

She stepped outside of her house and the first step the bright sunlight hit her. Of course it's still around 6 AM that's why the sunlight is still not going to burn you.

She took a deep breath to gasp the fresh air.

A few moments later she decided to return but when she accidentally caught a glimpse of the man standing at the entrance of the town she blinked. She closed her eyes then opened them again to confirm if she is just dreaming.

Close. Open. Close. Open.

Nothing changed and the man is still there. He is wearing a red cap, white with red shirt and pants and she knew him very well. Red have returned.

Leaf rushed outside the gates of her house, towards the entrance of the town, towards Red. She quickly forgot that she left the doors of her house open the moment she saw Red.

"Red…RED! ", she shouted to call him. She remembered a year ago that if Red returned she should be mad at him and make him apologize to her endlessly but all of that is quickly forgotten because he is back at last.

Red saw her and instead of rushing towards her too he remained standing at his place, he spread his arms instead.

Leaf launched herself towards him then wrapped her arms around him immediately and leaned to his chest.

She is crying again. Her eyes are wet.

Red is speechless. Instead he hugged her tighter for a few moments then kissed her forehead which surprised Leaf. Never once did Red have done it before.

Leaf brushed away the tears and regained her composure.

"So CHAMPION, you're back at last", she said in a serious tone.

She stared at him. Red had grown like 2-3 inches. He is a bit more muscular than when he left 3 years ago but his face is still the same.

Red also looked at her. She have grown more beautiful than before, her blue eyes are wet and her brown hair is let loose past her shoulders.

"I am back", said Red. He is lost for words. He doesn't know where to start. "You know what I did is unforgivable…"

"Of course it isn't! ", Leaf agreed madly. "We lost contact for 3 LONG years and you expect me not to be mad at you?"

"Sorry Leaf or Green or… ", Red is nervous. He doesn't know how he should start telling her that she is the most important person in his life.

He paused for half a minute and Leaf became impatient at him just staring at her.

"What? ", she asked. "If you're going to apologize fine! Even though it hurt me a lot I will forgive you Red." She looked at him and went closer.

"You know Leaf if I haven't realized one thing I might still be there at the top of Mt. Silver", Red began.

"Mt. Silver?! Isn't it one of the most dangerous Mountains?"

"Yeah", Red said. "I even had my previous clothes torn to pieces during my first few months, had to sew a new set."

She is looking at the cap he is wearing.

"Your old cap…I kept it", she said but is blushing already.

"Yeah, thank you", said Red.

"Now if you're planning to leave again I promise you I will punch your ass off until you decide not to leave anymore", Leaf said in a serious tone but her eyes looks sad.

Red cannot think of the right words anymore so he just let it loose. "Leaf you're the reason why I cannot wait to return home."

Leaf paused and looked at Red.

"I was afraid of defeat to the point that I want to always win dominately", Red said. "But I had forgotten that what made me strong is simply doing my best and believing in my Pokemon."

"Oh Red you overdid your best", Leaf said sarcastically.

"I wanted to become so strong so that I can always protect you", Red began. He held Leaf's shoulders and her face is all red. "I made a mistake when I left…I never told you the most important thing in my life…"

"And that is… ", Leaf said, her heart skipping fast.

Red paused for a moment and he took a quick deep breath.

"That I love you Leaf", Red confessed and Leaf controlled the urged to shout how happy she is hearing that he also love her. Instead she stared at him.

"Really Red? It took you 3 long years to realize?"

"No, I already loved you way back, it's just I had a hard task to accomplish."

"Which I assume you did."

"Yeah", Red said.

"You know Red you're the one who changed my life. Because of you I'm not the thief I once was. Because of you my luck changed. All the wonderful things happened to my life because when I met you."

Red nodded.

"And I'm lucky that I met you", she added.

"Same, I am also lucky that I met you."

"Red…when you were about to leave 3 years ago, I also wanted to tell you that I love you but you were in a hurry and I felt the time wasn't right… ", Leaf broke off.

"If you told me way back then… ", Red started.

"You still would've left right? Because I know you, you work your hardest and never stop aiming for the best", she finished for him.

"So wait…if you love me and I love you then… ", but Red was stopped by a kiss from Leaf. For minutes nothing else matters except the feeling of their lips kissing passionately. Leaf's hands are cupping his face and Red can hear both their heartbeats.

When Leaf pulled back her eyes are wet again but she is smiling. "I love you Red, I missed you."

Red nodded. "You know Leaf you're a thief after all, you stole my heart."

Leaf laughed. "Really sweetie? Suddenly trying to pull a line?"

Red smiled back. "I love you too Leaf."

* * *

Red opened the door to his house and when he entered his mom rushed to embrace him.

"You have grown so much my son! ", she said then she turned to Leaf. "My dear have you told him already? "

Leaf nodded.

"Told what? ", asked Red.

His mom giggled.

"MOM?! ", Red asked patiently.

"Oh isn't it obvious Red? 3 years passed and Leaf is the one worried about you the most to the point that we became close to each other", his mom replied. "Of course I know how she feels."

Both Leaf and Red blushed before he had the urge to speak again.

"Ah…I see", Red realized that his 3 year absence had made a lot of people worry about him especially his mom and Leaf.

He held Leaf's hand.

"I won't leave again, I promise", he said.

Leaf nodded. "I believe in you."

They had breakfast at Red's home and all the food prepared was all of his favorite food. He ate a lot and the news had spread that he had returned.

"Blue cannot come, he is at the Hoenn Region right now", his mom said.

"Ah how about Professor Oak? ", Red asked after he swallowed.

"You can swing by his laboratory later."

"Ah I will."

After having breakfast and his mom teasing him and Leaf, Red headed to the Laboratory and Professor Oak shouted in delight.

"WELCOME BACK MY BOY! ", he shouted energetically that it woke all the sleeping pokemon in the Lab.

Then Professor Oak noticed he and Leaf are holding hands.

"So you two are dating I assume? ", he asked.

"Yes", Leaf answered while Red just nodded.

"Good, now that you're back what will you do? ", Professor Oak asked.

"I plan to join the Kanto League Conference once more to qualify for the World Cup…", Red began.

"Oh Red boy you're still a boy", said Professor Oak in a joking matter before he turned into his serious voice. "Since the next world cup is your first one of joining the world cup since winning then that means you're automatically qualified."

"What?! ", both Red and Leaf were surprised.

"And Leaf was the runner-up last year so she is also qualified to join", said Professor Oak.

Red almost jumped in surprise. He just heard that Leaf reached the Finals of last year's World Cup. She became stronger like him too.

"I don't have any plan to join", she said.

"Leaf? ", asked Red.

She faced him. "When you left I trained hard, even won the Kalos League Conference but fell short in the world cup. I kept following your footsteps only to realize one thing…instead of following you I decided that lets take our footsteps together."

Red smiled. "Then how about your dream?"

"Me? I already proved them all that I'm a great trainer", she replied. "And I'm already back with my parents, there is nothing else I dream of anymore."

Except being with you, she thought.

Professor Oak nodded. "Very well, I will simply inform Lance the organizers that you're participating in this year's world cup and you're automatically registered."

Red felt suddenly excited. He can finally put the results of his training into a test.

"Okay, it's time to make history! ", Red said energetically and Leaf smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**FIRST DATE**

The upcoming 35th Pokemon World Cup is still 4 months away.

Leaf had won the Kanto League Conference this year and Red congratulated her by inviting her to a date the very next day.

He first led her to a grass field route near Celadon.

"Remember this place? ", he asked.

Leaf nodded. "This is the very place where we two first met."

"This is the place where I met the girl who I fell in love to", Red smiled at her.

"And this is the place where the guy who will turn my life around the great way arrived", Leaf said.

After that they went back to Celadon City. Leaf did a lot of shopping and Red patiently carried the many shopping bags Leaf bought. He at first got annoyed but soon realized that he is ready to give her everything.

Then after she was done shopping they went to the Game Corner next to have fun and Red won a Pikachu stuff toy which he gave to Leaf that she gladly accepted.

Many people greeted Red and wished him well to the upcoming World Cup before they left to have dinner at the very same restaurant they first ate together.

While they were waiting for their meal they saw Blue enter the restaurant with 3 girls they don't recognize. When he saw them he went to them immediately and gave Red a fist bump to his shoulder.

"Finally Red you're back! ", Blue said.

"Congratulations on winning the World Cup already", Red said.

"Thanks, but it's not enough", Blue said. "I want to win the World Cup and I want that it's you who I beat in the Final match."

Red nodded in agreement.

Blue then turned to face Leaf. "Congratulations by the way Leaf."

She blushed a bit because of Blue's teasing voice.

"Thanks", she replied.

"Seriously Red you should've made her your girlfriend before you left 3 years ago", Blue said and Red's face turned a bit red.

"Blue over here", one of the 3 girls called him.

"Wait a bit", Blue waved back and he faced them again. "So Red this time I hope you keep your promise this time. See you in the Finals."

"Yeah see you in the Finals", Red agreed then he changed topic. "Are those 3 girls your girlfriends?"

"Hell no! ", Blue tried not to laugh. "I'm too focused on Pokemon training so I don't need one yet. But I won't even have a hard time to find one because girls fall for me." He finished in boastful voice. "Anyways see you soon guys." He then left them.

Both Red and Leaf enjoyed the food since the food they ordered were the same as the first time they ate here. Pikachu was beside Red enjoying its own meal.

After they finished dinner they flew back to Pallet Town.

Red walked Leaf home before heading to route 1, a place he is so familiar with.

* * *

In the Kalos region a tall man with black hair is training with his Charizard near Lumiose City.

"Good job Charizard", the man told his partner as they finished training.

"Alain, have you heard the news? ", Diantha, a 2-time Champion of Kalos said as she arrived.

"Yeah, Red is back", Alain said.

"You know what that means right?"

"Yeah, I'm excited to be matched up against him."

"You can win", Diantha said honestly. "Anyone can beat anyone because in Pokemon battle no one is unbeatable. You just have to get a strong bond with your Pokemon. But from what I have seen you and your Charizard have a strong bond."

Alain nodded. "Like me Red's partner is also a Charizard, I am excited to battle him, we are right Charizard?"

"ZZAAARDDD! ", Alain's Charizard roared in response.

* * *

Red decided that he will train for a bit so he sent out both Pikachu and Charizard to perfect the secret moves he had been perfecting during his stay at Mt. Silver.

It was late night already when Leaf approached him, she gave him a water bottle. He drank and gave both Charizard and Pikachu some Pokefood.

"You're not relaxing really huh? ", Leaf said.

Red nodded. "But I had fun earlier."

Both of them were silent as they watch both Charizard and Pikachu enjoy eating their food.

"To be honest Leaf when I left I was worried", Red confessed.

Leaf faced him but he is still looking to his Pokemon.

"When I was gone I thought you got tired of waiting for me… ", Red continued. "…then when I regained track of time and learned that I'm gone for 3 long years I thought you were already out there with someone else."

"You mean Blue? ", Leaf guessed and Red nodded. "Red. Blue is just a friend to me, I just used to call him 'cutie' because I can't think of any other way to tease him, same as how I used to call you 'sweetie' before you really became my sweetie."

"Leaf… ", Red said. "…I'm sorry I was so selfish, sorry that I was obsessed to become stronger. Trust me…I also did it for your sake, so that I will always be strong enough to protect you."

Leaf wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry anymore Red. My heart is all yours. I am all yours. But you're all mine as well."

Red faced her and nodded. Both Charizard and Pikachu are now finished eating and fully recovered. They're watching from distance.

"And you still have to do lots of shopping for me", Leaf suddenly changed the mood.

"What?! ", Red broke off and she smiled at him.

"Of course you're also meant to make me happy right?"

Red nodded even a bit annoyed. "Yeah, seeing you happy makes me happy too."

"Sweetie I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she kissed him. When she pulled away she saw in Red's eyes how happy he became. Before his eyes looks serious that his only goal and direction is to become the very best of all trainers.

But now he seems glad, warm and content with her.

"I will win the WORLD CUP again", Red said. "Leaf, it's all for you! " He finished and they kissed again.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**The 35****th**** Pokemon World Cup Begins**

Months passed by and the 35th Pokemon World Cup is about to get started at the Kanto Region.

Red together with the other 255 trainers are at the center stage as Steven Stone lit the fire from his torch and officially opens the World Cup. The flames blazed red giving the crowd the usual hype of the World Cup.

"AND HERE IT IS…THE 35TH EDITION OF THE POKEMON WORLD CUP! ", shouted Present Mic the announcer. "This world cup is sponsored by McDeino-the best fastfood in Unova, Silph Corporation-let's make Kanto better, Devon Corporation-let's make Hoenn shine and Kaiba corporation-the new generation technology company."

During the eve of the world cup trainers went at the great hall of the Indigo Plateau to have dinner.

Red is approached by many fellow trainers to take pictures with him or to sign autographs, some asked questions why he left which he answered honestly.

Then he met Gold which he shook hands with.

"Ha ha you're here", said Red warmly.

"Yeah, when I learned you're joining the World Cup I also decided to join", Gold said. "Good luck, I hope we meet in the finals."

"Yes", Red agreed. He also remembered that he made a similar promise to Blue.

After that Gold left to head back to his table.

"Who's that? ", asked Leaf.

"Oh just some trainer I know", he replied as he continued to eat.

* * *

The next day the World Cup begins.

When Red entered the arena for his first match the crowd cheered in excitement. Many missed the former Champion while others simply want to see him battle once more.

His first opponent is Yusei Fudo from a faraway Region called Shinto Region.

"BEGIN! ", shouted the referee.

Yusei sent out Druddigon while Red sent out Charizard to begin with and everyone went wild to see the ace Pokemon of the former Champion.

Charizard easily won with Blast Burn and the crowd immediately went wild to see that the Charizard of the Kanto Hero became stronger than before

Red retreated Charizard after he won and sent out Venusaur.

Yusei sent out Haxorus next.

"Haxorus Dragonbreath! ", Yusei shouted and Haxorus launched a jet of dragonbreath. Venusaur is hit and is paralyzed briefly.

Venusaur recovers before Haxorus lands its Dragon claw attack and attacks with Body Slam.

Venusaur struggled early on but soon won with a combo of sludge bomb, leaf storm then a finishing solar beam.

"RED IS OWNING YUSEI! WHAT A PERFORMANCE! ", shouted Present Mic as the audience got louder in excitement.

Yusei sent out Stardust Dragon. "Go STARDUST! ", he shouted.

Red retreated Venusaur and sent out Charizard once more.

"Red you're a great Champion, but I will not let myself get defeated", shouted Yusei as he placed his fist on his heart and Stardust Dragon is covered with light then it mega evolved into a new dragon. "STARDUST DRAGON RESPOND TO OUR BOND!"

The crowd was confused at first but when they realized what Yusei is doing they grew excited and let out shouts of encouragement for Yusei.

"ACCEL SYNCHO MEGA EVOLUTION! ", shouted Yusei Fudo. Stardust Dragon mega evolved into a Shooting Star Dragon.

**(NOTE: This story contains monsters from other anime that had been converted into pokemon, but this is fanfiction, we are free to write what we want haha)**

"STARDUST USE MOONBLAST! ", shouted Yusei as Shooting Star Dragon launched a powerful moonblast that quickly landed on Charizard who is knocked down to the ground but is trying to stand up.

Charizard! Red thought. Let's show the world the crops of our training.

"Charizard fight back! Use Dragon claw! ", shouted Red as Charizard striked with Dragon claw, Shooting Star Dragon defending.

"Let's finish this, STARDUST USE SHOOTING STAR BURST! ", shouted Yusei as Shooting Star Dragon launched a powerful burst with a ray of shooting stars.

"Charizard use BLAST BURN! ", shouted Red and everyone was surprised that he is using Blast Burn more frequently early on instead of his signature Fire Blast.

The Blast Burn got through the Shooting star burst and landed on Shooting Star Dragon which caused a large explosion.

Stardust Dragon is back to normal and is unconscious on the ground.

"STARDUST DRAGON UNABLE TO BATTLE, RED WINS THE MATCH! ", announced Present Mic and everyone cheered. "HE IS BACK!"

"RED RED RED RED RED", the crowd cheered, routing for the former champion.

Yusei and Red shook hands.

"You fought well, you could've won had I not been lucky", said Red humbly.

"No, your bond with your pokemon is strong, I'm even surprised that you're not using mega evolution", Yusei answered back.

"But I don't have mega stones nor a key ring and a mega bracelet", Red said. Too late, he just realized that he is fighting at this stage without obtaining the power to Mega evolve and that caused him to doubt himself a little.

"You don't need them. You saw what I did right?"

"But how?"

"Oh I cannot simply tell you how but here's a tip, you can do it if your bond with your Pokemon is very deep", Yusei said then left.

As Red left the arena he have one question in mind, how can he mega evolve without using or having a mega stone?

When Red took his seat beside Leaf she leaned on his shoulder.

"Good job Red", she greeted him.

"Thanks", he replied.

The Pokemon World Cup went on.

Red blazed his way to win 3 more straight times to advance to the top 16.

"NOW WE ARE DOWN TO THE LAST 16 TRAINERS IN THE WORLD CUP, THE BATTLES WILL RESUME TOMORROW! ", shouted Present Mic.

The next day the top 16 resumed and the results are as follows.

Red defeats Pokemon Trainer Ritchie to advance to the Quarterfinals with a sweep.

Blue defeats Gold to advance to the Quarterfinals in a tight close match.

Alaine defeats Silver to advance to the Quarterfinals in a dominating fashion.

Pokemon Trainer Deku of Shinto Region defeats Seto Kaiba of the Shinto Region to advance to the Quarterfinals in a close match.

The others who advanced to the Quarterfinals are Ruby, Black, Steven Stone and Cynthia.

"AND HERE ARE YOUR MATCHUPS FOR THE QUARTERFINALS OF THE 35TH POKEMON WORLD CUP! ", shouted Present Mic as the matchups were shown at the large TV screens

35TH PWC QUARTERFINALS

Red vs Deku

Steven Stone vs Cynthia

Blue vs Alaine

Ruby vs Black

"ALRIGHT, THE FIRST MATCH FOR TODAY, IS RED VERSUS DEKU! ", announced Present Mic.

Deku, a boy with green hair and a bit muscular build despite standing 5'5" entered and some from the crowd cheered for him.

"Let's have a good match", Deku said who seems a bit nervous as he sents out Hitmontop.

"Go Charizard", said Red as Charizard soared before entering the battlefield.

Hitmontop was on the lead, pressuring Charizard by using Rapid Spin, Dig then suddenly reappearing and using Rapid Spin again.

But Charizard catches him with a Dragon claw then follows up with a strong flamethrower, winning the round.

Red retreated Charizard and sends out Venusaur next.

Deku sents out Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee now kick him with full force, using Blaze Kick! ", shouted Deku.

Hitmonlee dashed to kick Venusaur but in an instant the battle was over, Hitmonlee is caught by the powerful Frenzy Plant and is knocked out.

Deku is down to his last pokemon.

"DON'T GIVE UP DEKU! ", shouted a girl.

"DAMN DEKU WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! ", shouted a boy with messy hair who is just beside the girl who just shouted.

Deku sent out Hitmonchan.

"Let's go Hitmonchan, use Smash! ", shouted Deku.

Hitmonchan's smash landed and Venusaur fainted. Everyone was shocked that in a smash Red's Venusuar is knocked out.

Red sent out Pikachu next.

After a minute of agility battles and with Pikachu taking the lead early, Hitmonchan is able to land a strong smash and Pikachu is defeated.

"ITS UNEXPECTED, BUT BOTH ARE DOWN TO THEIR LAST POKEMON! RED IS PUSHED TO THE CORNER! ", announced Present Mic.

"Red… ", Leaf said worriedly.

"Oh don't worry Leaf, the more pressure on him the more he shows his true strength", said Brock who is seated near her, he is with Misty and Sabrina.

Red called out his Charizard again.

Charizard charged with two strong Dragon claws and Hitmonchan is knocked down, looking bad.

"Hitmonchan, we'll never give up! ", shouted Deku as Hitmonchan is able to stand up and the crowd roared. "Let's us our full power now."

"HIT-MON-CHAN! ", Hitmonchan roared as he shone and green light enveloped him.

"ONE FOR ALL 100% MEGA EVOLUTION! ", shouted Deku as suddenly Hitmonchan became super muscular and having a letter 'V' mark on its forehead.

All might, Deku thought. I found the answer, we will never hold back anymore.

Red was surprised but he still believes in his partner.

"Charizard. We can do it! ", he shouted.

Charizard let out some flames from its nose then charged.

"HITMONCHAN USE DETROIT SMASH! ", shouted Deku as Hitmonchan punched in a smashing way, hitting Charizard in the torso which made him dizzy, any moment now he can be unconscious.

But Charizard shrugged off the pain.

"Hitmonchan another DETROIT SMASH! ", shouted Deku as Hitmonchan landed another powerful Detroit Smash.

Red is at the verge of defeat, he should feel worried but instead he smiled. Situations like this are not new to him anymore, he had been through this countless times already.

Thank you Deku for making me feel this way again, Red thought and raised his fist.

"Charizard use DRAGON CLAW! ", he shouted.

Charizard used dragon claw and one of its strikes landed on Hitmonchan that made it halt from throwing punches.

Then they both had a distance of separation.

Red is planning to use Mega Punch. But hearing Deku shout Detroit smash he had an idea.

"LETS FINISH IT HITMONCHAN! 100% DETROIT SMASH! ", shouted Deku as Hitmonchan charged.

"Charizard prepare your strongest Mega Punch! ", said Red as Charizard is wrapped in flames and charged as well.

When both charged towards each other and are about to meet each other's fist they both shouted…

"DETROIT SMASH! ", shouted Deku.

"KANTO SMASH! ", shouted Red and the crowd was surprised to hear the attack Red commanded his Charizard to do. Of course Charizard is going to use Mega Punch, Red just shouted Kanto Smash for a random reason which even him don't know why he did.

Leaf smiled. You became very strong, she thought.

As Charizard and Hitmonchan clashed it caused a very huge explosion that resulted in a mushroom cloud of smoke.

When the smoke is gone Charizard is standing while Hitmonchan is back to its normal form, lying groggy at the ground.

"Hitmonchan is unable to continue, Charizard wins and Red wins the Match! ", the referee announced.

The crowd cheered.

"RED IS PUSHED TO THE LIMIT BUT STILL WINS! HIS BOND FOR HIS POKEMON TRIUMPHS! ", present Mic announced.

Leaf clapped her hands and shouted, "RED!" but her shout is barely heard as the crowd are too noisy.

Red went to meet Deku.

"You're strong, good game. Your bond with your Pokemon is strong, I'm impressed", Red said.

"No, your bond with your Pokemon is stronger than me with my Hitmonchan that's why you won", Deku said humbly and they shook hands.

The other matches went under way.

Blue loses to Alaine then Steven Stone defeats Cynthia and lastly Ruby defeats Black.

The Semifinalists were announced and they were cheered as the World Cup will take a break till tomorrow.

As Red went back to his hotel room Leaf launched herself to hug him. His mother congratulated him together with Professor Oak and Blue who just lost.

"It seems that we will not meet in this year's finals", said Blue.

"It's fine our showdown can always wait", said Red as he let a thumbs up. He also knew that he will not meet Gold in the Finals because he already lost in the earlier rounds.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Heating Semifinals**

The Semifinals of the 35th POKEMON WORLD CUP is under way.

"FOR THE FIRST SEMIFINAL MATCH OF THE DAY, RED VERSUS STEVEN STONE", Present Mic announced and both entered the arena.

The first match is between two trainers who both won 2 times in the history of the PWC.

"It's nice meeting you Red", Steven said. "However I am not here to just meet and greet, I am here to win. Now that we're both 2-time winners only one of us can get a chance to become a 3-time winner."

"I've heard about you Steven. You were present when the crisis of Hoenn happened and you're a respectable trainer, you even stood beside the legendary pokemons Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. So I won't hold back", said Red.

"BE-GIN! ", the refereed signaled.

And so the full battle between Red and Steven began.

Steven sent out Skarmory while Red chose Venusaur.

"Skarmory Wing attack! ", shouted Steven as Skarmory dictates the early tempo of the battle.

"Venusaur body slam! ", shouted Red as Venusaur aimed to land its attack.

"Skarmory Agility! ", Steven countered and Skarmory quickly evaded the attack and landed a Drill peck attack, hurting Venusaur.

Skarmory then attacked again with Quick attack and follows up with a Wing attack.

Venusaur manages to survive then counters with Sludge bomb then aims a body slam that misses. Venusaur launches another sludge bomb that lands then follows up by Leaf storm.

Soon Skarmory is worn down and Venusaur landed a body slam to immobilize Skarmory and it charged.

Venusaur used Solar Beam to finish it off and win.

"Skarmory is unable to continue, Venusaur wins! ", the referee announced.

"IGNORE THE TYPE DISADVANTAGE, RED OPENS THE SEMIFINAL MATCH BY TAKING THE FIRST ROUND! ", Present Mic announced.

Steven took Skarmory back and sent out Aggron.

Aggron used Earthquake to shake the ground and even the crowd can feel the shaking earth.

Venusaur is in bad condition but managed to launch a Frenzy Plant attack.

Red is worried that if Venusaur fails to land the attack the drawback will be huge. But after the attack Aggron is lying unconscious at the center.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Venusaur wins! ", the referee announced and the crowd cheered louder for Red.

"ITS 2 TO NONE NOW FOR RED! ", shouted Present Mic. "WHAT A SHOW OF EARLY DOMINATION!"

Red retreats Venusaur and sends out Pikachu.

Steven sends out his Cradilly.

Pikachu made Cradilly have a hard time by using his agility and quickly moving to different places before landing some tackles, iron tails and when Cradilly is weakened…

"PIKACHU finish with Electro Ball! ", shouted Red as Pikachu launched a sparky electro ball that landed strongly on Cradilly.

In an instant Cradilly is defeated after the attack.

"Cradilly is unable to continue, Pikachu wins", the referee announced.

"RED IS HALFWAY TO BE BACK TO THE FINALS! ", Present Mic announced and the crowd cheered Red knowing that he only needed to win three more times before returning the where he belong.

Steven is down to his last 3 Pokemon now.

Next he sends out Armaldo.

"We can do it! ", shouted Steven as Armaldo used Ancient Power, hitting some rocks on Pikachu.

"Pikachu agility", ordered Red but before Pikachu can run away Armaldo uses Aerial Ace that lands critically, making Pikachu spinning in grogginess.

"Now finish him with X-Scissor! ", shouted Steven as Armaldo uses X scissor that defeats Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Armaldo wins", announced the referee.

"STEVEN DRAWS HIS FIRST ROUND OF THE MATCH! ", cheered Present Mic as the crowd cheered again. Some were fans of Steven and cheered for him, feeling that there is hope for him to win.

Red sends out Charizard already and everyone was surprised that he sent out his ace Pokemon early on.

Steven smiled. "It's an honor to face the Legendary Charizard of Kanto."

Charizard easily won the fight by using Dragon claw and Air Slash combos, not even needed to use any fire attacks.

"Armaldo is unable to battle, Charizard wins! ", the referee announced.

Leaf cheered as Charizard roared in victory when it won the round.

Steven next sent out Claydol.

"Claydol use Calm Mind", ordered Steven.

Charizard struggled early as Claydol launched strong Psychic attacks and even made a sandstorm.

Charizard was in full survival mode until the sandstorm subsided. When it did Charizard charged forward to land a strong mega punch followed by dragon claw that defeated Claydol.

"NOW STEVEN STONE IS DOWN TO HIS LAST POKEMON! ", shouted Present Mic.

"It is time for the main event", said Steven as he prepared to send out his Ace Pokemon. "GO METAGROSS! "

Metagross entered the arena in a mighty fashion and the crowd roared in excitement as they knew very well it's Steven's strongest Pokemon.

"Red it's about time that I show you my true power… ", Steven said.

"Go ahead", Red said. "We're ready no matter what."

"Now this…Metagross respond to my heart, Key Stone! Mega Evolve! ", shouted Steven as Metagross is surrounded by a bright light and in a few moments mega evolved.

"STEVEN STONE'S METAGROSS MEGA EVOLVED! ", shouted Present Mic. "HOW WILL IT CHANGE THE TIDE OF THE BATTLE?! "

Metagross quickly attacked and used Meteor Mash, landing solidly on Charizard's torso which stunned him.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw! ", said Red but Charizard's attacks missed.

"Metagross use Agility then follow up with Brick Break! ", Steven shouted. Metagross circled Charizard which made it confused as to where Metagross really is.

"Charizard focus! ", Red encouraged his partner to keep a tight focus but soon was caught by a bullet punch combo.

"Now Metagross finish him with Meteor Mash! ", shouted Steven as Metagross prepared to strike then when it charged towards Charizard Red smiled.

It's about time that we show them the true results of our training, he thought.

"Now Charizard let's do our secret weapon number 1! ", shouted Red as Charizard did a backflip a split second before getting hit, preventing the Meteor Mash just by an inch and everyone watching was shocked.

Red remembered the countless times he trained Charizard to do a sudden backflip to prevent a quick powerful strike from any opposing pokemon and he did it during his three years of stay at Mt. Silver where Charizard would let Tyranitars attack him and time the attack then prevent it with a backflip.

When Charizard was behind Metagross he prepared to breath fire.

"Charizard FIRE BLAST! ", shouted Red as Charizard launched a powerful blast of fire in a shape of a pentagon that landed on Metagross and cause quite an explosion, but the smoke didn't last for more than 3 seconds.

Metagross reverted back to normal form. Charizard is soaring in the sky proudly.

"METAGROSS IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE, RED ADVANCES TO THE FINALS OF THE 35TH POKEMON WORLD CUP! ", Present Mic announced, and the referee just did a thumbs up to show that he don't need to announce the winner anymore.

The arena chorused which cheers for Red. After 3 years of training he is back to the Finals.

"RED! ", Leaf shouted happily to cheer him.

"CONGRATS! ", Brock shouted after her.

"GO RED! ", Misty shouted too.

Red went to shake hands with Steven.

"You exceeded my expectations, I barely stood a chance against you", Steven said.

"No, it may not look close but our match is actually close", Red said.

"Good luck Red, go take your 3rd World Cup already and make history."

"Thanks Steven, good game."

After that the crowd gave them a warm round of applause for their sportsmanship before both trainers left to give way for the second match.

Soon the second Semifinal match between Ruby and Alaine was about to begin when Red decided that he rest instead of watch which Leaf let him do.

"I will watch the battle for you then", said Leaf. "Rest for now, I will meet you in our room later."

Red nodded and left her at the arena.

* * *

The battle between Ruby and Alain started close but soon when Alaine sent out his Charizard the flow of the match changed.

His Charizard is able to beat the rest of Ruby's pokemon and the final battle, which Ruby's final pokemon fought a hard fight…Alain dominated it with his Mega Charizard X.

"ITS OVER, THE SECOND FINALIST IS ALAIN! HE IS EYEING A SECOND WORLD CUP TITLE! ", shouted Present Mic in excitement.

While Ruby and Alain shook hands the crowd also clapped their hands in applause which concludes the day for the League as tomorrow the Final match between Red and Alain will happen.

Red is at his room lied down at his bed. Professor Oak, his mom and Blue were all gathered alongside Brock, Misty, Sabrina and Bill.

"One more win and you will make history", said Brock enthusiastically.

"If you win tomorrow, you will surpass all of us", said Professor Oak. "You will be the first to win more than 2 Pokemon World Cup titles, when that happens you will be named the Greatest Trainer of all time undisputedly."

"Or until someone else surpasses him", Blue batted in. "Remember that I already won once, so that means once I win two more I surpass him right? Besides Alain is a serious challenge, you knew what he did to me right?"

Red nodded. "He is a formidable opponent, maybe if I hold back just for a millisecond he will instantly finish me off."

Leaf had returned but to her surprise they were already discussing tomorrow's final match.

"Red, Alain won", Leaf said informatively.

"I know", said Red. "We've been watching here from the room." He pointed at the television near them.

Leaf told Red how Alain won, how the match started a close one but soon Alain broke the match open and was dominant till end game.

"Same that happened to me", said Blue. "He likes to let his opponent take the lead so he can taste the waters, then when he analyzes and reads his opponent he will counterstrike and win easily."

"Alain will be on full force tomorrow, he is aiming for his 2nd World Cup title", said Misty. "But don't worry Red just believe in your abilities."

"And show the whole world the cream of the crops of your training", said Sabrina. "Don't waste your 3 years of training, go all the way."

Red nodded. All he knew is that despite the odds favor him he is feeling pressured, because many are expecting him to win. If he fails he might lose everything…

Then he shrugged of the thought. He just have to believe in his Pokemon to win that's all. He looked at Leaf who smiled at him. She mouthed the word 'You did well' and he smiled back at her.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**35****TH**** POKEMON WORLD CUP FINAL PART 1**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! ", shouted Present Mic and the crowd roared with full energy.

At exactly 3 pm, the final match begins.

When Alain entered the arena the crowd cheered and some even shouted his name to cheer him.

When Red entered the arena the cheers were even louder and majority of the crowd shouted his name.

All members of the Elite Four per region were also present. They were watching at the VIP 2 area while Lance, Diantha, Cynthia, Steven Stone, Wallace and Iris were watching from the VIP 1 section.

Leaf is seated beside Professor Oak and Red's mom. Blue is beside Professor Oak and behind them were Misty, Brock and Sabrina while Bill left for a moment to buy snacks.

"Red it is an honor to be able to meet you in the Finals", said Alain. "Since you're a 2-time world cup champion you're a must-beat for me."

"Alain you're a great trainer", said Red. "I had a hard time beating Blue when I met him in a world cup final but you managed to beat him easily. Honestly all I know is that you're someone better than me. So all I will do is to do my best to win."

Alain smiled and prepared to send out his first pokemon.

Red already knew that everything is on the line.

"The battle is as usual a full battle of 6 pokemon", present Mic said as the announcer. "The winner of a battle can switch out after a win but if he decides not to switch out its okay. No switching out until a round is over. When all six Pokemon are defeated the match is over."

The referee raised his right hand. "LET THE FINAL MATCH BEGIN!" As he signaled the beginning of the Final.

"Metagross I choose you! ", Alain sends out his Metagross.

"Charizard I choose you! ", Red sends out his Charizard on the very first battle and this caused the whole arena to explode in excitement.

Metagross used agility and prevented all of Charizard's slashes and dragon claws.

"Now use Psychic! ", ordered Alain as Metagross is able to land the attack and make Charizard dizzy and float in the air.

"Charizard Wing attack! ", shouted Red as Charizard flapped his wings to regain its stance.

Metagross seems to charge forward but Charizard suddenly, in a split second, launched a fire blast that landed cleanly on Metagross.

Metagross is down and won't get up.

"Metagross fainted, Charizard wins the battle! ", announced the referee.

"WHAT AN OPENING PERFORMANCE BY RED! ", present Mic announced.

Charizard roared confidently in triumph as he won against Metagross.

"Charizard you did well, rest for now", said Red as he took back Charizard.

Alain smiled and thought, as expected he will retreat Charizard after that win. He is planning to save his ace pokemon for later. Very well let's see what you've got.

"Go Bisharp! ", Alain calls out his Bisharp.

"Okay, let's go Aerodactyl! ", Red said as Aerodactyl appeared.

Aerodactyl and Bisharp's battle were a close one.

Aerodactyl is quick and is able to prevent majority of Bisharp's attacks. It even attempted to land as strong Metal Claw but missed drastically as Aerodactyl used Agility to increase its speed even more.

However despite leading early Aerodactyl made a minor mistake that changed the tempo of the battle.

With a good timing Bisharp landed a strong Steel Fist, Aerodactyl is defeated.

"Aerodactyl faints, Bisharp wins! ", announced the referee.

"ALAIN RETURNS THE FAVOR INSTANTLY! ", present Mic shouted to hype the crowd.

Red then decided to send out Pikachu.

Pawniard striked continuously with Steel Fist, Bullet Punch and Mega Punch that rocked Pikachu and for a moment the crowd thought Pikachu is getting bullied but soon…

"PIKACHU IS GETTING OWNED BY BISHARP! ", Present Mic shouted as the battle continues.

"Pikachu go over him! ", shouted Red as Pikachu wrapped itself behind Bisharp and everyone wondered what is about to go on.

"Now let's do our secret weapon number 2! ", shouted Red.

During his 3 year stay at Mt. Silver he made Pikachu aim to go behind the Tyranitar's then make a powerful thunderbolt to stun and weaken its target while at the same time enduring the recoil. But he had trained Pikachu very well.

Pikachu made a powerful thunderbolt whereas also hurting itself and Bisharp.

But in moments it was over, Bisharp is the first one to faint whereas Pikachu only looked tired but still able to stand up.

The referee also did not expect the result but he announced the result. "Bisharp is unable to battle, therefore Pikachu wins the battle! "

"RED RETAKES THE LEAD! ", present Mic announced as he opened a bottle of water and took a sip.

Leaf was impressed even more. Red, she thought. You really pulled a lot of tricks from your training didn't you? Before she knew it she's smiling already.

"Of course it's expected", Sabrina said. "Red is just showing us his drastic improvements after his 3 years of training."

Red then retreats Pikachu. "You can rest for now Pikachu", he said as he prepared to send out his next Pokemon.

"Snorlax it's your time to shine! ", shouted Red as he sends outs Snorlax.

Snorlax growled but he seems fully awake.

"The atmosphere of the match seems different", Blue said. "Usually Alain lets you win twice in a row then all of a sudden he completely counter-sweeps the match."

"He cannot do that against Red", Leaf said confidently. "Once he gains momentum he is unstoppable."

Please Red, win the match, with your pure hardwork I think you're the one who deserves to win the most, she thought and hoping for his victory.

"Charizard I choose you! ", Alain sends out Charizard.

"Here it is! ", said one from the audience.

"Alain's ace pokemon! ", said another.

"Snorlax body slam! ", Red commanded as Snorlax lunged forward, aiming for a body slam.

"Charizard Dragon claw! ", Alain said and Charizard quickly sidestepped and landed a strong dragon claw.

"Now use Blast Burn! ", he followed up as Charizard used a powerful Blast Burn, causing quite a blast.

Snorlax then cannot stand up and slept at the ground.

"Snorlax is unable to continue, Alain wins the round", announced the referee.

"IT'S 2 WINS APIECE! ", present Mic said.

Alain did not pull out Charizard.

Red sends out Pikachu once more.

"Let's go Pikachu! ", Red shouted and Pikachu lets out a 'Pika pii!' in an aggressive tone.

Pikachu used agility then iron tail which landed on Charizard.

"Now use Volt Tackle to finish him off! ", Red commanded as Pikachu charged with great speed towards Charizard…

"Charizard now! Dragon Claw! ", Alain said as Charizard suddenly landed a dragon claw attack even before Pikachu can finish him off with the volt tackle attack.

Pikachu's own momentum caused him to crash to the ground and be thrown by force the reverse direction.

"Pikachu! ", Red called but Pikachu is knocked out at the leftmost side of the arena.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Charizard wins! ", the referee announced.

"ALAIN NOW TAKES THE LEAD! ", present Mic announced. "That Charizard is really a game changer! "

Alain still did not pull Charizard out.

What is he thinking? If I beat his ace monster early he won't stand a chance against my Charizard. Red thought.

"Alright Poliwrath your turn! ", Red calls out Poliwrath.

"A SMART CHOICE FOR RED, USING TYPE ADVANTAGE TO COUNTER ALAIN'S CHARIZARD", Present Mic said.

"Good choice", said Alain. "But let's see…Charizard flamethrower!"

"Poliwrath dodge! ", Red said and Poliwrath is able to dodge the flamethrower. "Now follow up with Mega Punch!"

Poliwrath lands a Mega punch on Charizard which shakes him a bit.

"Now finish the battle with another mega punch! ", he ordered as Poliwrath prepared to unleash a second mega punch.

"Now Charizard BLAST BURN! ", shouted Alain as Charizard let out a strong blast burn which caused quite an explosion.

When the smokes subsided Poliwrath is lying down at the ground, not getting up and Red is shocked.

"No way… ", Red did not expect a Blast Burn to one hit finish a water type especially his Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Charizard wins! ", the referee announced.

"ALAIN SUDDENLY IS ON A STREAK! RED ONLY HAVE TWO POKEMON LEFT! ", announced present Mic.

Red only have Venusar and Charizard left to use whereas Alain still have 4 pokemon left.

He already wanted to send out his Charizard but if he loses right now.

NO! I have to believe on all of my pokemon, not just in Charizard but in everyone! He thought.

Leaf can see the pressure in Red's eyes and the worry on his facial expression, that he don't want to make his 3 years of training become wasted.

"YOU CAN DO IT RED! ", she shouted as loud as she can but she wasn't sure if Red heard her as he is very focused on his match.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**35****TH**** POKEMON WORLD CUP FINAL PART 2**

Alain still have 4 pokemon left while Red have 2.

Alain's Charizard is still on the arena.

"Saur you're up! ", Red calls out Venusaur.

"Bad choice", one boy from the audience whispered to his seatmate.

"He is shocked that he is near defeat", said another.

"Alain go for the win! ", shouted a girl.

"Red don't give up! ", Leaf shouted and she's not sure whether Red heard her or not.

Charizard charged forward with Dragon claw while Venusaur fought back with Vine whip.

"Charizard flame thrower! ", Alain said as Charizard used flame thrower.

"Saur use Leaf storm to delay the flamethrower! ", Red commanded as Venusaur launched a leaf storm. "Now go to the other side!"

Venusaur quickly went to the left side of Charizard then charged forward.

"Body Slam! ", Red shouted as Venusuar is able to hurt Charizard.

Charizard tried to stand up but he looked hurt.

"Charizard is paralyzed a little by the body slam! ", present Mic commented as everyone watched in excitement.

"Now use Sludge bomb! ", Red said as Venusaur launched a sludge bomb.

"Now Charizard use Flamethrower! ", Alain commanded as Charizard launched a flamethrower the same time as when Venusaur launched sludge bomb.

Both were hit but Venusaur is the one seriously hurt.

"Saur use razor leaf! You can do it! ", Red shouted as Venusaur tried to attack.

"Charizard Blast Burn! ", Alain commanded as Charizard finished the battle with Blast Burn and Venusaur is defeated.

"Venusaur is unable to continue, Charizard wins the battle! ", the referee announced immediately.

Red went beside Venusaur. "You did well Venusaur, good job", he said as he took back Venusaur to its pokeball and went back to his place.

"RED IS DOWN TO HIS LAST POKEMON! IF HE LOSES ANOTHER ONE ALAIN WILL WIN THE WORLD CUP! ", present Mic announced energetically as he could her many from the crowd cheering to the one their supporting.

This time Alain retreated Charizard.

"You did enough Charizard, rest for now and wait if his ace pokemon will reach the time where it will have to battle you", Alain said then he sent out Weavile.

"Charizard let's go! ", Red said.

"There goes Red's ace pokemon! ", shouted one from the crowd.

"It never lost a single battle! ", a girl shouted confidently from crowd.

"But Alain still have four pokemon left and his mega Charizard… ", Professor Oak broke off. "It's not impossible but it will be very tough."

Leaf, Red's mom and the rest were all praying for Red.

"Weavile quick attack! ", Alain started.

Charizard managed to land a dragon claw and slash. Then to finish it up Charizard uses Fire blast that lands clearly on Weavile.

After the fire blast landed and caused quite a blast Weavile fainted.

"Weavile is out, Charizard wins the battle! ", the referee announced.

"RED SURVIVES A ROUND! WILL HE SURVIVE ANOTHER ONE OR ALAIN WILL FINISH IT ALREADY?! ", present Mic said.

Alain sent out Unfezant next.

Charizard applied the pressure by attacking continuously with slash and mega punch.

When Unfezant was freed for a moment Alain took the chance.

"Unfezant DRILL PECK! ", Alain shouted as Unfezant aimed to land the attack.

"Charizard now! Step back! ", shouted Red as Charizard quickly took a step back which surprised everyone.

"Now! FIRE BLAST! ", Red shouted as Charizard launched a fire blast, blasting Unfezant who soon collapsed to the ground after being hit by the fire blast.

"Unfezant is unable to continue, Charizard wins", the referee announced.

"RED IS GETTING HIS RHYTHM BACK! WILL HIS CHARIZARD CONTINUE BEING UNBEATABLE OR WILL ALAIN BREAK THE RECORD? ", announced present Mic.

"Alright, Go Goodra! ", Alain sends out Goodra immediately.

Red only realized Alain's plan but it was too late. His plan was simple, force him to bring out Charizard and tire it out so in the last battle if ever both ace's clash he will have the disadvantage.

"Goodra use Dragon Pulse! ", Alain shouted.

Charizard is hit instantly with the Dragon Pulse and he is hurt, but in moments he shrugged it off.

"Charizard Flamethrower! ", Red shouted.

"Goodra rain dance! ", Alain said as Goodra did the rain dance and a rain cloud appeared, causing quite a rainfall.

The flamethrower landed but it did not affect Goodra much.

"Goodra Water Pulse! ", shouted Alain as Goodra launches a Water Pulse, it lands on Charizards and it causes him to go a bit groggy.

"Charizard fight back! ", Red shouted.

"Goodra don't let them recover, finish it off…with another Water Pulse! ", Alain shouted as Goodra fires another water pulse, it lands on Charizard but he endures the hit.

"Charizard Dragon claw! ", shouted Red as Charizard charged forward and he might be lucky because when Charizard landed the attack the rain had stopped.

Goodra is shaken off by the attack and Charizard followed up with a mega punch, the force of the punch is able to throw Goodra backwards.

Goodra is knocked out unconscious.

"Goodra is unable to battle…Charizard wins the battle", the referee announced and the crowd went very wild than before.

"BOTH ALAIN AND RED ARE DOWN TO THEIR LAST POKEMON! IT'S TIME TO SEE THE ACE POKEMON MATCHUP! ", shouted present Mic and the crowd cheered.

"Red I'm giving you a chance to turn back", Alain said. "Your Charizard is in no condition anymore, if you push yourself you will just hurt your pokemon."

Red knew Alain is telling facts. Charizard is already fatigued from the previous rounds but still he knew he cannot waste his 3 year worth of training away from everyone.

"Thanks for the concern but nope", Red replied. "I will fight till the end!"

"Very well, you chose your destiny, go Charizard! ", shouted Alain as he called his ace pokemon Charizard.

As soon as both were in the arena they charged forward each other, slashing at each other, aiming punches at each other and when they got separated by the impact of the slashes the crowd shouted in enjoyment.

"Your Charizard is really legendary Red", Alain said. "Your Charizard is really worthy being called 'the Charizard which saved Kanto' and stuff. But it's time to fight with my full power. "

Alain activated the Mega Ring and Key Stone as Charizard is covered with Blue Flames.

"RESPOND TO MY HEART! ", shouted Alain. "Key Stone! Mega EVOLVE!"

Soon Charizard mega evolved into Charizard X and the blue flames that covered him earlier subsided.

"ALAIN'S CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVED! ", shouted present Mic. "THE CLIMAX OF THE 35TH POKEMON WORLD CUP IS ABOUT TO UNFOLD!"

"Charizard Mega punch! ", shouted Red as Charizard charged forward.

"Flamethrower! ", Alain ordered as Charizard X launched a breath of blue flame. Charizard is able to evade and land a mega punch.

"Charizard Dragon claw! ", both Red and Alain shouted at the same time as their Charizards slashed towards each other, and no one is letting down.

The audience grew more excited as they can see a slugfest for now.

When Charizard X landed a dragon claw Charizard was hurt and his attacks stopped. Charizard X then landed another dragon claw that caused Charizard to be thrown away from him but now Charizard is on the ground.

"FINISH THE BATTLE CHARIZARD, BLAST BURN! ", shouted Alain as Charizard X unleashed a powerful Blast Burn attack and causing a very great explosion.

When the smokes subsided Charizard is lying on the ground.

The referee is about to announce the winner but Charizard is standing up slowly and in a matter of seconds he is up again.

"RED'S CHARIZARD ENDURES A BLAST BURN FROM ALAIN'S CHARIZARD! AS EXPECTED OF A 2-TIME WORLD CHAMPION! ", shouted present Mic.

If anyone is worried the most it was Leaf. She already plans to shouted for Red to stop, she cannot bear to see his pokemon hurt especially his Charizard.

"You cannot win Red, I suggest you surrender so your Pokemon won't get hurt further", Alain suggested in concern.

"No! I won't, if you want me to surrender then beat us! ", Red shouted in a determined tone.

Charizard is seriously hurt and is tired but he released flames from his nose and shouted a battlecry.

"Very well…you chose this Charizard Flamethrower! ", shouted Alain as Charizard X launched a jet of blue flame that lands on Charizard who is knocked down again.

Some were already shouting Alain's name in cheering tone but many were cheering for Red.

When Charizard regained his balance Red is already deciding whether he should still continue or not.

Charizard looked back at him its eyes more determined.

Then he rediscovered himself. He is Red a trainer who will never give up until the end. He also remembered that most people in Kanto are routing for him to win. He remembered his friends, his mom, Professor Oak, the Gym Leaders he faced on his journeys and of course Leaf who is seriously wishing him the best.

Red smiled. Yes, he thought. We will never ever back out until the end.

All of a sudden Charizard is covered in Silver light and everyone was surprised. Alain was shocked.

Then Red remembered what Yusei told him that the key to Mega evolution is not about having a key stone or mega ring, it is about your bond with your Pokemon and realized what is happening.

Red smiled and he placed his right fist at his chest.

"CHARIZARD! May our bond shine through… ", he began. "…MEGA EVOLVE! "

When the light subsided Charizard had finished mega evolving and he looks similar to Alain's Charizard X except his skin is silverish white instead of black and the dark blue part is instead light green.

"WHAT A SURPRISE! RED'S CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVES WITHOUT A MEGA STONE! WHAT A SECRET WEAPON! ", shouted present Mic and the crowd was silent and more excited.

Alain smiled. "Finally we can both fight in full power."

Red nodded.

Charizard and Charizard X launched flamethrowers at each other and then charged at each other slashing and punching at each other once more but this time Charizard is the one taking a slight lead, landing more clean attacks than Charizard X.

Then Charizard X soared in the sky.

"LETS FINISH THIS RED! CHARIZARD BLAST BURN! ", shouted Alain as Charizard X prepared to launch his special attack.

Charizard also did the same, waiting for orders from Red.

"CHARIZARD, QUANTUM BLAST BURN! ", shouted Red, he don't know why he is telling his partner to do such an attack that is not included in the attackdex but still Charizard is covered with light green light that made him shine before charging and launching its own version of Blast Burn.

When the Blast Burns met they caused a very huge impact, the largest impact one can imagine that can happen in a Pokemon battle. The whole stadium is shaken and the audience shouted in fear and excitement.

It took some minutes before the smokes cleared out.

When the arena is clear again both Charizard and Charizard X were still standing but after a few seconds Charizard X returned to its normal form and collapsed to the ground very tired.

"ALAIN'S CHARIZARD IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, RED'S CHARIZARD WINS THE BATTLE AND THE MATCH! ", shouted the referee in announcement.

"BINGO! THE 35TH POKEMON WORLD CUP HAS COME TO AN END! RED MAKES HISTORY! HE IS NOW A 3-TIME WORLD CHAMPION! ", present Mic announced.

Eveyone chanted Red's name, even Alain gave Red a round of applause.

Red wanted to let out his tears of joy but he controlled it and raised his right hand in triumph. Then he went to meet Alain.

"Good game", he said.

"Yeah", Alain agreed. "You're really the Greatest trainer of all time."

They shook hands.

"So, what will you call your Charizard's mega evolution? ", asked Alain.

"I don't know, maybe Charizard Z? ", Red joked and they both let some laughter before waviing to the crowd.

Leaf smiled and her heart is skipping very fast. She wanted to charge to the arena and give her boyfriend a kiss but instead resorted to shouting "RED!"

Misty, Brock, Blue, Sabrina, Professor Oak, Red's Mom and the rest also shouted after Leaf.

Leaf and the others remained at their seat as the awarding ceremony is under way.

Alain got the silver medal for winning second place.

Then Lance, Diantha and Alder handed Red his World Cup trophy.

"Our 35th World Cup Champion…Red", announced Lance as Red raised his golden trophy high.

After that the media men went to take pictures of him and he answered some questions from people interviewing him.

Red looked around until he caught a glimpse of Leaf. He signaled her to go join him.

At first Leaf hesitated but when she realized Red is about to rush towards her she went to where he is.

She hugged him tightly. "Congratulations Red, 3-time Champion", she said warmly.

"Thank you, but it's all thanks to you, I felt your support all throughout", Red said and he let out a very happy smile. "I can hear you shouting to cheer me from day 1 till now. Thank you, you gave me reason to not quit even when Charizard is in danger."

Leaf smiled. "You made my life better that's why I'm also returning the favor."

And so they took pictures together with Red carrying the championship trophy on his right hand while Leaf wrapped on his left arm.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**LEGEND IN THE MAKING**

Pallet Town is in festival mode at the moment.

3 days ago Red won his third World Cup, becoming a 3-time Pokemon World Cup Champion and the most in history.

Lots of food were prepared and the people of Kanto were there to celebrate with him.

"Mom thanks for the food", thanked Red. He seemed to found that his appetite for today is greater than usual.

"Oh Leaf also helped on cooking", his mom answered back and Leaf blushed.

"Then Leaf I'm looking forward to have a taste on your menu one day", Red teased her and Leaf blushed even more but he let a thumbs up and smiled.

"3-time Champion? What the heck?! You deserve it man! ", shouted Blue as he and Red did a fist bump. "Your sacrifice really paid off."

"So you're planning to do the same thing? ", Red teased him.

"Nah, I will train hard my own way."

"That's good to hear Blue. I'll be waiting for you in the next year's Final then."

"You can count on me", said Blue confidently. "And I will beat you."

"Yeah you can try", Red answered back but there is no grudge between them anymore, there is only healthy rivalry and friendship.

After that he went on to be congratulated by the Gym Leaders of Kanto especially Misty, Brock, Sabrina and Lt. Surge.

Even Outlaw is there to celebrate with them. After all despite coming from the slums he is now a world class Pokemon trainer. He even have a little fanbase already.

When it was around 10 pm at the eve of the party both Red and Leaf were beside the sea while the others continued to celebrate.

"So Red now that you succeeded on your goal…you have a new goal? ", asked Leaf. She expects to hear that Red plans to travel faraway again.

"Of course I have non-stop goals", Red said. "Doesn't mean I'm successful right now means that I will also be successful in the future."

Leaf nodded in agreement but she also felt worried, what if Red doesn't keep his promise and disappears again.

Red suddenly kissed her cheek.

"You know you're also cute when you look worried", he said.

"Red!"

"Hey no need to be worried I'm never leaving you again."

Leaf felt her heart skip faster. "But I thought…"

"That I will leave again? ", Red finished for her. "Nah! I promised you that I will never leave again right? That's why I'm keeping my promise. Leaf I'm going to stay with you, if you want we can travel together."

Leaf cannot wish for more. She waited for 3 long years and she was afraid that after some months of being together with Red they might get separated again.

She remembered all way back her miserable memories, when she was kidnapped by Ho-Oh being controlled by Team Rocket, when she was taken into custody by them and forced to join Team Rocket. She also remembered when she forgot her real name and the one that hurt the most is being separated from her parents for so long.

But because of Red her life became better. She can even tell that she is at the best moments of her life right now.

"Travel together? ", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm yet to challenge the Sinnoh gym Leaders", Red said and smiled.

Leaf liked the idea. "Sweetie I like that. But who said that you're the only one who's going to battle? I'm going to try and win the Sinnoh League Conference too!"

Red nodded. "And also I'm defending my World Cup Title next year so while travelling with you I can also do my training at the same time", he finished.

Leaf hugged him tight. Never did she imagine that Red is the key to make her really happy.

"I love you Red", that's all she said.

"I love you too Leaf", he answered back and they shared a kiss.

* * *

Around 10:45 pm Red walked Leaf to her house before going home.

As he went inside he saw Brock, Blue, Bill and Gold.

They were drinking which worried Red.

"So alcohol is your menu? ", he managed to say.

They all faced him.

"It's just root-beer you idiot", Blue said, showing his mug. "We thought we can have a good boy's night out."

"Too bad Outlaw went home, we went to invite him but he's back to the Slums again", Brock said.

"And I decided that I'm spending the night here before returning to Johto", Gold batted in. "Events like these I cannot miss."

Red took his seat beside Gold and Blue.

As Brock proudly retold the whole story of Red's Pokemon career he is thinking if he should tell them his plans already.

I should tell them, he thought. Maybe they can give me advises.

Red also felt that everyone inside the room can be trusted.

After Brock finished his story Blue was next, telling the story of his own career, it took some minutes before he finished.

"And that's all folks", Blue finished.

Gold and Bill were both silent but listening intently.

When Red stood up all turned towards him.

"Guys I want to tell you all something", he said.

"Go ahead", Brock said.

"Yeah Legend", Blue said sarcastically.

"But promise me that what you will hear will only be kept among us", Red said.

Blue, Gold, Brock and Bill all promised in agreement.

"It's about me and Leaf… ", Red started. "It's because I'm planning to propose to her soon…"

The rest burst and shouted "WOAHHH!"

"Really Red? ", Blue asked and his friend nodded. "Wow, I never expect that you will be able to do that, you have guts man!"

"Wow whatever happens congratulations Red", said Gold.

"Thanks Gold", Red replied.

"But Red when? You know, you can expect help from us", said Bill.

"I don't know when, maybe next week? Next month? ", Red wasn't sure when he will do it but he is definitely sure that he will do it.

"You impress me even more Red", Blue said. "You managed to get a girlfriend before me."

"Don't worry Blue your girl might be out there just waiting for you", Red said in assurance.

"Oh don't worry about me Red, girls chase me all I need to do is choose one", Blue boasted and they all laughed.

"Red so the question is when? ", Brock batted in all of a sudden.

"I'm not sure when yet", Red honestly said.

"Then I have a suggestion…care to listen? ", Brock said.

* * *

The 36TH POKEMON WORLD CUP held in the Kalos Region went in a flash and Red charged through all the way to the Finals without losing a single round.

His opponent at the Final is Gold and this time Red won in a dominating fashion unlike last year's Final.

Despite losing and getting swept in the Finals, Gold is very happy that he finally met Red in the Finals of a World Cup.

Red only needed to bring out his Charizard and Venusaur to finish the task, sweeping through all matches.

As Red received the World Cup trophy from Diantha he raised it high, together with Leaf by his side.

The audience were chanting his name.

"RED RED RED RED RED! ", they chanted then after a few moments the chant changed to "LEGEND LEGEND LEGEND LEGEND LEGEND!"

By winning the World Cup again he is now a 4-time WORLD CUP Champion and is by no doubt the Greatest Trainer in Pokemon History.

When asked if he agreed to be called The Greatest of all time he answered in the interview, "For now maybe but I don't expect to keep it forever because everyone is getting better and one day I will get surpassed."

His humble answer made him a superstar all around the world.

This time the whole Kanto Region is in Festival mode again because it is the golden era of Red, their hero.

The party went on and people were dancing and enjoying each other's company.

By 6 pm when the Karaoke was brought out by Professor Oak people started to sing one by one, some dedicating songs to their friends, some to their loved ones while some just singing for fun.

By 8:30 pm a campfire is held at the center of Pallet Town to Professor Oak began his speech.

"Greetings everyone, we received a message from the Highest Pokemon Council of the World, the Pokemon International Council", he started as he read the words in the letter that he is holding on his left hand. "But first Red can you please join me here?"

People made way for Red so that he can come at front to join the Professor.

Leaf, Blue, Brock, Misty and Sabrina were watching nearby too.

Professor Oak is holding a golden plaque on his right hand.

"The Pokemon International Council…", he began reading the letter. "…hereby have decided to make an exception to the Hall of Fame rule. Out of 25 voters all 25 voted in agreement and as of the voting day, we therefore induct Red of Pallet Town, 4-time Pokemon World Cup Champion to the Hall of Fame."

Everyone clapped their hands in applause and made noises in triumph.

Professor Oak then hands the plaque to Red which he accepts.

"Red your journey is just beginning, because you still need to fill the pokedex", Professor Oak said reminding him of his wish of filling the dex.

"Yeah Professor", Red agreed. "This is not the end yet, this is just the beginning."

After the announcement the celebrations went on as people danced at the campfire site.

Red looked around for Leaf but failed to find her.

"Looking for me sweetie? ", Leaf suddenly appeared behind him.

Red turned around to see her, her hair's scent smells good and her facial expression is happy.

He decided to head home with Leaf. When they entered the house the two were alone.

"Did you forget something Red? ", Leaf asked. "The celebrations are still going on and we need to go back there as soon as possible because people will be looking for us."

Red faced her. He took a deep breath before he began. "Leaf I'm happy to be with you."

"Same here", Leaf said and smiled. "You're the best thing that happened in my life."

"Ever since you came to my life I realized that I became very happy", Red continued. "I imagined once that what would've happened had you not came to my life. If you never came to my life I would still be that same old Red who just wants to become better and better and stronger to the fullest, I will still be the same old Red whose life have a gray-colored meaning. But because of you the meaning of my life is as colorful as a rainbow."

Leaf's eyes started to get wet. She doesn't know why Red is telling all of this suddenly. Then she remembered that in the past when Red won back-to-back World Cups he suddenly left to train alone.

"Don't tell me you are… ", Leaf broke off because she don't want Red to leave again.

"Sorry Leaf but you cannot stop me", Red said seriously and in a snap Pikachu gave him a small box.

At first Leaf thought it might be another random thing that Red will give to her that she will keep while he is gone, just like Red's old cap.

But when Red opened the box what she saw is a beautiful ring, a ring!

"Red that's a… ", Leaf is lost for words. She expected wrongly. Red had kept his promise.

"Yes", Red nodded. "You're the one who gave the best meaning to my life, you're the one who opened my eyes that I don't need to be alone to become strong. You kept telling me how much I caused your life to change for the better but have you ever thought that you also changed my life for the better? Because you did. My life now have a better sense of direction."

"Red… ", she wanted to tell him something but she is still lost for words.

"Leaf", he continued. "My success is not just the result of my hard work but also because of your support. You strengthen me and you inspire me. You know what? My four world cup titles means nothing… "

"…if I cannot spend my life with you forever", he finished and Leaf's face turned red.

Never did Leaf imagine things can end this way. When Red became her boyfriend she thought that it will only last a while before he will leave again to embark on a perilous journey, but as off now all her assumptions are proven wrong.

As he is about to kneel Brock, Blue and Bill appeared behind him and each one of them is holding a piece of big paper with a word. Brock holds 'Will', Blue holds 'You' and Bill holds 'Marry' then Gold arrived a few seconds late and holds 'Me?'

Leaf read the words altogether in her mind. Will You Marry Me?

"Leaf", Red is already kneeling. "Will you marry me?

"Yes Red! ", she shouted, her heart is about to burst in happiness. "Without a doubt yes!"

Red made her wear the ring and they shared a kiss.

None of the other boys dared to make a sound until the kiss was over.

"Red… ", Leaf managed to say as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned to his chest.

"CONGRATULATIONS! ", the boys managed to shout at last.

Pikachu rushed towards Red and jumped to his head.

"Pika pii! ", Pikachu seems very happy. Leaf took Pikachu from above Red and petted it, Pikachu seems delighted and Red can feel his happiness overflowing.

A new chapter is about to begin in their lives but one thing is for sure, their journey continues.


	18. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Half a year before the 37th POKEMON WORLD CUP…

Professor Oak is studying more about Mega Evolutions at his Laboratory with his guests Professor Elm, Professor Birth and Steven Stone.

As they were trying to see if all Pokemon can mega evolve Professor Birch changed the topic.

"So Red will not join this year's Pokemon World Cup? ", he said while studying the data of Trophius.

"He won't I guess", Professor Elm said, looking at the data of Noctowl. "And I have the feeling that he may never again join."

"He don't need to he already have 4 titles, I doubt if anyone can even surpass that", said Steven. "I mean to be honest just winning once is already a very tough task."

"Yes Steven", Professor Oak agreed. "Red already told me that he's retired on joining the Pokemon World Cup."

"But he is still young, he's only 21 years old", Steven argued. "If he joins again he can win even more titles."

"He realized that titles means nothing if you yourself aren't happy."

"Happy? Ah if I remember he is travelling around the world with his fiancé."

"Wife already", Professor Oak corrected and only Steven seemed suprirsed. "They already got married last month via civil wedding. They still don't have plans on a ceremonial wedding though but I can see the point because both of them wanted to travel around the world."

"As expected of Red", Steven managed to say. "He will continue his journey."

And so they continued their research about Mega Evolutions, checking the potentials of each Final form of each Pokemon species on being able to Mega Evolve.

* * *

The Gyms of Kanto were renovated and now they look more high-tech and modern.

As usual slight crimes continues as there as some delinquent Pokemon trainers trying to stay as the bad ones. The Police had no trouble defeating these delinquent trainers but of course they knew that many others still lurk all around the region.

Most people from the Slums of every City found hope because of Outlaw, the one and only Pokemon trainer from the slums who competed in the Pokemon World Cup and even finished top 4 once in the Kanto League Conference. Now instead of just sitting aroud hopeless in their places, kids from the slums are training at their hardest to rise to greatness.

Many trainers are inspired by the Legend of Red and are training hard to improve, aiming to follow his footsteps.

Misty is visited by trainers Black and White at her gym.

"So", Misty said. "I am Misty the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. You two look familiar. I already saw the two of you join the World Cup."

White nodded.

"Yes, and we decided that we also want to try the Kanto League", Black said. "We both have 3 badges already, so we might as well try to earn this City's badge."

Black stepped into the arena and White stayed behind to watch.

"Sure", Misty replied as she prepare to send out her first pokemon. "But don't expect it to be easy, even Red struggled to his knees before he is able to beat me."

* * *

Gold already have the 8 badges of Kanto and the 8 badges of Johto and already had reached the Finals of the PWC once.

Red, he thought. I will improve and when that happens I hope we'll battle once more.

He might feel a bit satisfied but he continues to work hard, inspired by Red's success.

"Let's go Typhlosion! ", Gold shouted as he and Typhlosion climbed Mt. Silver together with his other pokemon.

After he reached the summit he remembered his first battle with Red and how tough both of them have grown after that.

It only took him a few hours to return to the foot of the mountain and he took a seat on the grass.

"RAWRRR! ", Typhlosion seemed tired but he let out a strong and proud roar.

"Good job guys", Gold said.

Then Crystal arrived.

"So you're here at this mountain again? ", she asked.

"Yes", Gold replied. "But unlike Red I'm just climbing up and down to increase our endurance."

Crystal took a water bottle from her bag. "Here", she said although it's obvious that she's shy. "Take it as a reward for continuously working hard Gold."

* * *

At the Kanto Airport people were waiting for the Plane heading to the Alola Islands to arrive. All are seated at the waiting area for their respective flight.

"I'm excited now sweetie", Leaf said.

"Yeah, new region, new pokemon and new journey", Red agreed. He and Leaf both have been looking forward to this, travelling to the Alola region.

"Professor Kukui invited us to his lab so we must head there first once we arrive", Red reminded. "After that we're free to explore."

"Oh but first we must enjoy the beach, Alola resorts are the best", Leaf said.

"Oh really? You must've done some research."

"Of course! It's our first vacation together."

Some people were happy to see the 4-time World Cup Champion in the airport and many even greeted him. Even Leaf is famous because of her achievements as a trainer.

30 minutes later an announcement was made that the Plane to the Alola Region had arrived.

All people in the said flight started to walk to head to the plane.

Both Leaf and Red stood up.

"Looks like we're finally up", Leaf said and she smiled at Red.

"Yeah, I guess our journey together is just beginning Leaf", he replied and smiled back.

As they were walking towards the Plane he is looking at Leaf.

Wherever we go as long as we're together then I will always be happy, he thought. I will never leave you behind again.

Wherever you lead me I will never stop making you happy sweetie, Leaf thought. As long as we're together it doesn't matter where we arrive.

They entered the Plane, hand in hand and are ready to start a new journey together.

**THE END**


End file.
